House Call
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. The Doctor meets Rose again, but she isn't with the man he left her with. And something strange is draining the TARDIS. Rose/OC, 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory and River Song. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

House Call

Chapter 1

Amy Pond-Williams sat in the TARDIS and was absolutely bored. She had watched the Doctor and Rory run around for about a half-hour now trying to fix something under the console. It was mad and it was fun for a while, but now it was just getting old. Quickly, she hopped off the seat and walked down the stairs towards her boys and said, "Doctor, don't you think its about time we took off already?"

The bow-tied man lifted a pair of goggles off his head and replied, "Ah, no, no we're not done yet Amy. You'll just have to wait a little longer. Re-calibrating new space and trans-dimensional navigation equipment can be a bit tricky. Why don't you go read a book or something or make us a some tea."

Annoyed, she said, "God, why don't you make your own tea? I'm not the maid here."

The Doctor raised his brow and replied, "Oh, so sorry I forgot the magic word, didn't I, Rory. Now Amy, could you _please_ make me and Rory a cup of tea? Thanks."

The Time Lord didn't bother any acknowledgement and descended back at the task at hand. Meanwhile, Rory have his wife an apologetic glance and said, "I'd really appreciate it, sweetheart."

In response, Amy scuffed but then playfully grinned and said, "Well, since you asked so nicely, why the hell not. But when I get back you'd better get this thing in ship shaped."

The Doctor answered her as he heard her retreating footsteps from under the console and shouted, "Aye, aye Amy!"

"Yeah, thanks," muttered her spouse.

Rory then looked at the Doctor and watched him grin. He picked up a few wires and began to strip them before hook them up to what looked like a weird box. The Doctor absently examined a plug and said, "Well, this is an interesting part. I wonder if it's Hooballian. Hmm, Rory give me that rag on the floor there. I need to give this old bit a spit shine."

Curious, the nurse did what he was told and watched as the Doctor suck his own tongue and actually spit on the box confidently. Rory was taken back at how gross the Doctor was being, but it was like him to be that strange. The Doctor rubbed the part clean with the rag and to his amazement he was able to read the manufacture of the part.

"B-A-D-W-O…hm, badwo…well, that's an odd name. It's kind of like a dog sound."

Rory narrowed his brow and took the part from the Doctor and said, "Here, let me see. Oh, no, you didn't clean it all the way. It spells B-A-D-W-O-L-F, bad wolf."

Stunned, the Doctor froze and said, "What?"

"Bad wolf. That's what it spells, Doctor. Why? What does it mean?"

The Doctor instantly turned away and muttered, "Oh, nothing. It's unimportant. It doesn't mean a thing. Yeah, why don't you go scamper off to the kitchen and help Amy with the tea? Bring some jammie dodgers while you're at it."

"Ah, sure."

Rory then got up from off the floor and whipped his hands on a towel and headed towards the innards of the TARDIS. However, the Doctor knew he was a bright man. He'd probably figured out there was something a miss, but the second he was alone he began to let himself freak out. He quickly scrabbled out from under the console and reached for his sonic screwdriver in his pants and began scanning the part for any strange readings.

"Come on, come on. What are you telling me? Bad Wolf—in all the galaxy, in all the space stations, in all the junkyards, why did you have to be in the same market place as me?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the TARDIS began to shake. The Doctor stumbled back and had to grab hold of the railing. Railings were good. Railings kept you safe. They saved your bacon. However, in a loud rumble and then a bright flash everything grew still.

Then, the emergency lights flickered on and the Doctor found himself standing alone in the dark. "Oh, that's not good. No, it's very, very bad."

Though, without warning the sound of a TARDIS re-materializing echoed out in the control room and out of thin air appeared a—a tool shed? Bewildered, the Doctor slowly approached the other TARDIS and unexpectedly the door threw open and out came a plume of smoke. The sound of someone coughing then drew near and out staggered a man dressed in a leather jacket.

"Oh, Rassilon! I don't understand. This shouldn't have happened."

"Well, you should have listened to me when I told you she wasn't working right. You don't know what you're doing," answered a female voice from somewhere still inside the shed.

"Oi! I know what I'm doing! I've been traveling around a lot long than most civilization, Ms. Tyler. Whatever happened to respect to the designated driver?"

"Impossible…" breathed the Doctor as he watched the strange man continue to cough and heave.

The unknown man turned when he heard the Doctor's voice and amazingly the Time Lord saw that it was him in his 10th regeneration. It was the old mop hair and the teeth—it was so nostalgic.

Yet, rudely the man narrowed his brow and asked, "Who are you?"

Amused, the Doctor grinned like a madman and threw his arms out into the air and pointed to himself and shouted, "Why, it's _me_! Oh, I never thought I'd see the old me again ever."

The bow-tied man hugged his former self enthusiastically, but it wasn't appreciated. The leather-clad man shoved him away and replied, "Oi! Hands off!"

The Doctor disappointingly watched as leather-man frowned and backed away. He looked like he just noticed he was in the TARDIS, but things weren't making any sense. First, why was he wearing leather? Why didn't he remember this? Third, what happened to the TARDIS? And last, if this wasn't his 10th regeneration than was he the human-time lord meta-crisis he left with Rose in Pete's world? My god, there was so many questions.

Though, before he could utter a word Amy and Rory ran in at last from the kitchen. They both saw the state of the TARDIS, the stranger and the tool shed and were shocked.

Amy immediately marched up the Doctor and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know."

XXX

TBC

XXX

I'm not sure where I'm going with this so anything could happen. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

House Call

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Amy. She looked at the unknown man up and down and questioned, "Is he an alien? Why he's got a box like you? Is he somebody you know?"

"Shush, Amy. I'm thinking."

Nervously, the Doctor walked up to other man and wondered what the make of him. Bewildered, he rambled, "You seem to be having a retro fashion sense. I thought we were over the bad-boy look. What is this, the return of the U-boat Captain? I figured you'd stick with suits and trainers."

The other man rolled his eyes and said, "No, I'm not the _pretty-boy_, well I'm not him exactly. I'm based off of him. I'm actually a copy of my ninth personality that's been downloaded into a genetic copy of my human meta-crisis. I'm like his twin."

The bow-tied Doctor scratched his head and then pointed to him and them himself and said, "So, just to be clear. You are not my human meta-crisis, but are in fact a copy of that half-human Time Lord. You just happen to have my ninth regeneration's personality. Oh, that is so weird. What do I call you? 9.5? 10.2?"

Irked, the leather-clad man replied, "Then, I suppose that makes you Eleven. Well, you can call me Nine or Dr. Joseph Noble. That's my human alias."

Curious, the Doctor said, "What? Not John Smith? It's a classic or is that name already taken?"

"No, Johnny-boy goes by Noble too. I'm just pretending to be his twin brother, so I was stuck with the same username."

Intrigued, the Doctor stepped around his not-double and tired to peered inside his TARDIS, but swiftly Nine blocked his path. He narrowed his brow into a glare and with very familiar steel blue eyes and said, "Mind your own business. This is my ship."

Puzzled, the Doctor tried to look past his shoulder and said, "Oh, now I am curious…wasn't there someone else inside with you…a lady?"

Suddenly, Nine was shoved away from behind from within the dark tool shed and out strode Rose Tyler, defender of earth. She was wearing a purple leather jacket, jeans, trainers and a black graphic T-shirt with the image of a yellow smiley face on it. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around Nine's neck and ruffled his wild hair.

"What are you doing standing at the door like that?"

"Rose, this is not the time."

"Why? Where are we? Oh—"

Bewildered, Rose scanned the room and saw that she was inside the TARDIS and even though she didn't understand why, she just knew that this was the original Doctor's TARDIS. This was the TARDIS she looked into and looked into her. However, the TARDIS was a lot bigger in the inside than it used to be and way more amazing. Though, eventually her eyes closed in on the man in the bow tie. He nervously began to fidget and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, Hello."

Rose smiled and walked up to him and said, "Hello, Doctor."

"Uh, you look brilliant."

She bashfully lowered her lashes and teasingly slid her tongue across her teeth and said, "Yeah, but you've changed."

The Doctor smiled back at her and straightened his tie and asked, "Yeah, but is it good or bad?"

He then wriggled his eyebrows and ran his hand through his hair for her appeal. His actions earned him another giggle and he heard her say the familiar words, "No, Doctor it's just different. But you still ain't ginger and is it me or are you keep getting younger?"

"Oh, I have no control over these thing, Rose. Though you're right. I'm still not ginger, but I think I'm less rude. And I must say I love the bow tie. Bow-ties are cool."

"Oh my god, are you flirting with her?" asked Amy.

Startled, the Doctor turned around and stated, "What? No, of course not, Amy. Why on earth would you think that? Now, let's have some introductions. Rose, Amy and Rory. Amy and Rory, Rose. And that's her companion over there, he's sort of like—like a half brother to me."

"Oi! She's my companion, not the other way around, mate. And just so that we're clear, hands off the blonde."

Rory then leaned forward and said, "Hang on, so this man is like your half brother? How does that work, exactly? And am I the only one concerned here that we have no power."

The Eleventh Doctor beamed and answered, "Yes, you are absolutely right, Rory! We do seem to have a sight power problem, now Nine, right? Can you fill me in on that."

Nine crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing and then absently began to stroke a support beam and said, "I haven't got a clue, me. We were just setting off on our maiden voyage." He gestured back to the tool shed and added; "She's still an infant, my new TARDIS. She's a remnant from the original from over here. And sure she'd had a few kinks, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle."

Rose said, "Yeah, but John said she wasn't ready."

Nine scuffed and replied, "Oh Rose, that was just Johnny-boy's opinion. He just wanted to delay us so he could take out Martha Jones. He wanted to wait for her to finish her medical conference overseas."

Stunned, Eleven exclaimed, "Martha Jones!"

Nine shook his head and explained, "No, not your Martha Jones. She's from Pete's world. She never traveled with you, but Johnny-boy fancies her."

"Well," interrupted Eleven. "That's all over fascinating, but why did your TARDIS lose power? And why did mine?"

Rose sighed and answered, "She's sick."

The whole gang turned to face her and straightening up she said, "The new TARDIS is a baby. She's from the original universe, but her power isn't really compatible with Pete's world. She's been sick for a while. The Doctor—Nine and John have been trying to make a power adapter, but it hasn't exactly been smooth sailing."

The bow-tied man said, "Yes, but how can a simply power adapter create a breach in reality?"

"It shouldn't," answered Nine. "However, since your TARDIS lost power it should have landed somewhere and exited the Time Vortex."

The leather-clan man then strode to the door and opened it to reveal that they had indeed landed. Amy, Rory and Rose ran to look and saw that they were on a beach just outside an unknown city with three moons hanging in the night sky.

"Well, it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** The other Doctor is based from my last story "The Dating Game." He looks like 10, but has 9's personality. He was made by an alien that liked Rose so she could get the best of both her Doctors. Who wouldn't want it all? Though, I hope you like how things are going so far. I think I have something that's shaped like a plot. This story is a stand alone, though if you want you can read "The Dating Game." Also I work without a beta, errors happen.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

House Call

Chapter 3

"Oh my god, I love it," shouted Rose enthusiastically.

She immediately ran out the door and took a look around. The city in the distance appeared to have a sizeable nightlife and the air smelled familiar of apple grass and a light sea breeze. It had been forever since Rose last set foot on another world in another place. It felt amazing to at last experience a new world unfolding under her feet.

Amused, Nine—or Joe Noble watched from the doorframe of the TARDIS. His arms were crossed over his chest and nostalgically he drank in her joy. It was like seeing her fresh and new again. He remembered why he first asked her to come along. He liked—as he did all his companions—watching them experience the galaxy with new eyes. It reminded him why he loved the human race. He reminded him why he loved Rose.

Meanwhile, the three other time-travelers looked on and watched as Rose playfully hopped and began to spin. Amy laughed at the sight and quickly stepped out to join her under the night sky, but Rory and Eleven stood by still in the time-ship.

Critically, Rory was half torn between jumping in or wondering if this other woman was mad. Hesitate, he turned to the bow-tied Doctor and said, "Um, Doctor. What's going on? Why is she spinning?"

Eleven affectionately patted him on the back and replied, "She's just happy, Rory. I suspect it's been a while for Rose."

"Yeah, new planet, new stars…it's fantastic," uttered Nine. "This is what I miss most about traveling with Rose. But, you and the couple…that's different. We hadn't done that before."

"Yes," answered Eleven absently. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began messing with the settling before stating, "It appears there's an energy beam that's been pulling on our TARDIS-es or specially yours and mine. It seems to be coming from that city. Why don't we go pop in and have ourselves a look-see? A bit of sightseeing. A bit of mayhem. It should be fun."

The bow-tied man then exited the TARDIS and closed the door and began to walk. Amy and Rory followed close behind while Nine and Rose linked arms and took up the rear. Eleven was a bit uncomfortable with all the touching going on between his second alternate-self and Rose Tyler. It reminded him of how things used to be and at the same time it wasn't. It weird.

"So, Doctor…where are we?" asked Rose.

Nine replied, "Well, judging by the apple grass and architecture I'd say on a human colony sometime around the 51st century. You lot were just about everywhere by then. I'd say three moons, earth-like orbit, probably New, New Paris or Paris-4 since this is actually the fourth planet named after the city."

"Oh, that's just like when Ten and me went to new, new, new, new, New York. I just hope they haven't got any cats."

Puzzled, Nine asked, "Cats? You mean like the kind you need door flaps for?"

She shook her head and said, "No, the kind that work as nurses, nun cats, which are so weird. Ten and me we ran into Cassandra again and she wanted to take over my body, but these nun cats were making people sick on purpose so they could find cures. Though, in the end the Doctor squared it away and I got back my body."

Unhappy, Nine said, "Right, we don't like cats. But I mean it this time Rose. No wondering off."

Rose exasperatedly said, "But you don't even listen to your own rule. You always go wondering off all the time."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Oi! Would you stop it already," said Amy. "You two argue like a couple of kids."

"Or an old married couple," added Rory.

"Do not!" shouted Nine and Rose at the same time. However, a second later the two broke out into laughs and left Amy and Rory in the dust. Bewildered, the couple watched as the pair continued to giggle on and make their way towards the street.

"What the hell just happened? Doctor?"

Eleven replied, "Oh, just drop it, Amy. Those two are just winding you up. Rose and I used to do it all the time."

Amy skipped closer to her Doctor and said, "Yeah, about that, you said that man is like your copy, like a clone or some kind of complicated brother."

"Yes."

"So, if he was you, he doesn't look like you. Why is that?"

"It's a Time Lord thing, Amy. It's rather complicated, but he was me before I regenerated 2 life times ago. Though, he happens to have my 10th self's face, which is odd."

"Ok, I think I sort of got that, but that woman. Who is she? She seems to be pretty close to her Doctor and you looked like you know her too."

"That's because I do. She's Rose, Rose Tyler. She's a defender of earth. She used to travel with me and under even more complicated circumstances we had to part ways."

Rory jumped into the conversation and said, "So, is she like you're old girlfriend? Cause she seems close to that other Doctor."

Startled, Eleven said, "What? No, we were never like that."

Deflated, Rory stated, "Oh…it's just that they seem to really hit it off."

The bow-tied man paused for a moment and watched on as Rose playfully poked at alien market stands while she whispered little things into her Doctor's ear. He had to admit she looked happy. And once upon a time he would have wanted nothing more than to be the person to make her happy. In fact a small part of his still did, but that was literally another lifetime ago and he wasn't the most important man in her life anymore. She now belonged with the other him, she belonged with Joseph Noble, the man he used to be.

"Yes, yes they do…" he answered with a voice full of regret and longing. "But, let's get back to the task at hand. We need to find that energy beam. It should be around here. Probably somewhere really high."

"Like that," pointed Rose.

The group followed her out stretched hand and saw that she was pointed to a castle seated onto of a large hill.

"Oh yes, that'll do. Well, come on Ponds! Let's go see about that power drain."

XXX

TBC

XXX

I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far. And sorry for the wait, but I wanted to think more about the plot before I dove back in. I think I've got it, but I won't give it away just yet. You'll just have to wait and see who is draining the TARDIS.

Please keep reading and review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

House Call

Chapter 4

The leather-clad doctor and Rose marched up the road towards the castle while Eleven, Rory and Amy took up the rear. The three watched as the two held hands and playfully swung them between each other like carefree kids.

Nine beamed at Rose and said, "It's just like old times, you and me. Pointing out the obvious, just like the time we first met."

Rose laughed and said, "Yeah, but you would have figured out the London Eye was the alien satellite beam on your own eventually."

"Yeah, but better with two, right?"

Rose smiled knowingly at the familiar statement and caught the gentle look in his eye and simply replied, "Always."

Meanwhile, a few paces away Eleven felt his heart ache in a way it hadn't in a long while. It seemed bad enough to see Rose again in this world, but to hear her say such words with such a look of admiration in her hazel-eyes was almost too much to bear. _Always_ was once a promise made to him. Rose wanted to give him her forever. She was once willing to sacrifice family, friends and a life of her own just so she could be with him. She wanted to be the hand he needed to hold, but he couldn't bring himself to be that selfish.

Rose deserved a fantastic life. He thought he granted her that wish by giving her the other him, the Doctor-Noble. The one part of him that could give her forever, but it seemed he was wrong. Instead, Rose was with an even newer version of his old self. A man he knew nothing about. It was so strange and the only thing that gave this new half-man credit was that he seemed to make her happy.

Amy made a cuffing sound and bumped the bow-tied Doctor on the shoulder and said, "Gah! Can you believe those two? You could get cavities. There's no way you used to be like that."

"Like what, Amy?"

The redhead pointed and said, "Like—like that. They're like a real couple. You know, holding hands, and you can't even stand River touching you and she's supposed to be your wife."

"That was then, Amy, this is now."

"So, what? Are you tell me that you and Rose used to be like that?"

Rory attempted to intervene and said, "Uh, Amy, maybe you should—"

"What?"

Rory sighed and walked beside her to say, "Maybe you should let it go. Look, it's obviously the Doctor's business and they look like a nice couple. And the Doctor already said him and her weren't like _that_."

Amy scuffled and confidently said, "Yeah, but he's clearly lying. Those two are bothering him, I know it, Rory."

Suddenly, Nine stopped and looked up to admire the large castle doors. It was clearly some sort of fortress and the doors were enormous. Curious, he looked around and noticed a control pad with a screen.

"Ah, a level 10 security system. It's state of the art."

Rose looked at it appraisingly and said, "Oh, a bit of Spock. Are you going to hack it?"

The leather-clad Doctor smiled and stated, "No need to. Just press the doorbell and say _hello_."

Amy was startled by what she heard. "What? Is that it?"

Eleven beamed and fixed his bow tie before standing at attention at Rose's other side in front of the door and replied, "It's the direct approach, Amy. I'm sure they get tourist all the time."

Flabbergasted, Amy exclaimed, "You're daft" before smiling and joining the line. Rory was momentarily confused, but then sighed. It would be like Amy and the Doctor to invite themselves into a big scary castle on an alien planet. They didn't care whatsoever about things like sense or risk.

Nine then pressed the doorbell on the control panel and unexpectedly a short melody that sounded strangely like Old McDonald began to chime. However, instead of a doorman or guard like you'd expect, there was nothing. All that happened was the huge door popped open and lurched three inches in.

"Ok, that's spooky," commented Pond.

Eleven stepped forward and poked his head in to take a look around and said, "Nonsense, they could just be extremely shy. It's obviously an invitation to come in."

"Or a trap," added Nine.

Eleven frowned and said, "No need to be a Mr. Grumpy, Joe Noble."

Though, surprisingly Rose stepped in with a gun drawn and a flashlight in hand. "Yeah, but you can never be too careful. Doctor, scan the facility."

Nine sighed and obeyed her instruction and used his sonic to make sure the coast was clear. He pointed his screwdriver around the large entrance hall and clicked the change the setting and stated, "All clear. No strange readings. Is there anything else, Ms. Tyler?"

Teasingly, she replied, "No, that'll do, Doctor."

In reaction, Eleven was taken back at Rose's newfound military persona. It seemed Torchwood was rubbing off on her. The Rose he knew would have never carried around a gun. Plus, she never used to be so bossy. In distraction to the awkward silence, he clapped his hands and said, "All right! Everyone let's split up and have ourselves a look around. Let's say if you find something give us a shout, good? Good."

Amy decided to seize an opportunity and grabbed onto to Rory and said, "Yeah, great. Rory and I are going with Joe while Rose can go with the Doctor."

Nine was about to open his mouth and protest when Rose cut him short and said, "Right, sounds like a plan, but just in case you've got my cell."

The leather-clad man sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid. At least not without me."

Rose winked at him and said, "Promise" before grabbing onto Eleven's arm. "Well, come on then. What are we waiting for?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

What dangers will the Doctors and friends meet? What dirt will Amy uncover about the other doctor? And what will become the the TARDIS? Who knows?

Please read and review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

House Call

Chapter 5

**Location: castle**

Amy and Rory discovered that Joe or Nine or whatever his name was, was a pretty fast walker. After he gave the bow-tied Doctor and Rose's direction one last forlorn look he was off in a huff. He muttered something about having no respect and completely ignored the couple like they weren't even there. However, Amy wasn't about to stand for that. She narrowed her brow and marched up to his side and startled asking questions she was dying to ask.

"So, you're like the Doctor. How is that?"

Irked, Nine replied, "I'm a half-human Time Lord. I just happen to know everything he knows up to a point."

"Yeah, but how? Are you like a clone?"

Rory did not like how this was going and sympathized with any creature that happened to be not real. He had spent about 2,000 years being not real as the last centurion. He knew you didn't have to be made of flesh and blood in order to feel.

"Um, Amy. Look, maybe we shouldn't be asking."

Annoyed, the redhead turned to him and said, "Rory, it's important. And besides, you don't mind, right?"

Nine rolled his eyes and sighed before saying, "Fine, you want the whole story?"

Amy nodded her head and answered, "Yeah."

Nine smiled brightly at the pair and patted her shoulder and said, "Well, too bad."

He then winked at her gaping face and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and gave it a twirl before strolling back down the hall. Meanwhile, Amy could not believe how—how doctorish this guy was being. He just completely shut her out and acted like it was ok.

"Well, he obvious doesn't know who he's dealing with," grumbled Amy. She then turned to her husband and said, "Come on, Rory. He isn't getting away that easily."

Amy dashed down the hall to catch up to Nine while Rory sighed at how stubborn his wife was being and followed reluctantly behind. Though, no one noticed the vines that were slowly creeping up across the floor and inched closer towards them in the dark.

XXX

Yet, in another part of the castle Rose and bow-tied Doctor were conducting their own investigation. They found a bunch of doors with empty rooms and not much else inside. It was a real mystery and there didn't seem to be any clues. However, Eleven did feel Rose eyeing him from behind. She kept biting her lip and checking out his rear. Curious, he tried to see what she was looking at, but didn't see anything.

"Rose Tyler are you staring at my bum?"

Rose snicker and attempted to hold back her laugh and shook her head. "No, I was just admiring your new look is all. You're just so different. When did you change?"

"Oh, not that long ago relatively speaking."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't alone."

"No, Amy and Rory weren't there. I hadn't met them yet. I met Amy back when she was Amelia Pond and she was kid back then."

Surprised, Rose said, "Oh, so you knew her for a long time."

"Well, to her it may seem that way, but I may have accidentally said I would be right back, but ended up returning after 12 years."

Rose laughed and said, "I can't believe it. You are such a bad driver."

Eleven smiled and knew they were bother remembering the same thing. It was just like the time that he returned Rose back to her mother after 12 months instead of 12 hours. It seemed his track record wasn't improving. It was probably getting worse.

Amused, he said, "Oh, I'm not that bad. And it's a lot better to be traveling with her now than if she were a kid. Plus, she has Rory. Rory the Roman. But, anyway since when do you travel with a gun? I thought you knew better than that."

Rose shrugged her shoulder and said, "It's standard at Torchwood. Not all aliens are friendly and Pete said he'd take away my command if I didn't. Joe didn't like it either, but he fixed me up with a stun gun instead." Rose pulled out the weapon and handed it to him for inspection. "See, it's Chula technology."

Eleven tossed the pistol from one hand to the other and swirled it around his finger like a cowboy and said, "Yes, Chula. That's the same kind of tech we encountered when we met Captain Jack. It's a very nice piece. Joe does good work. Though, speaking of Joe, who exactly is he?"

The Doctor watches as Rose slowly blushes and turned away to lean against the wall. He notes it's a habit she must have picked up from Nine. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares off into space and takes a deep breath. Causally, he joins her and mimics her stance.

She pulled back her hair and said, "It started back when it was still me and him."

"The human Time Lord meta-crisis."

She nodded. "Yeah, Doctor John Noble. It was the name he liked. He said it reminded him of Donna. He said she was sort of like family since it was her DNA that made him. Anyway, things started out great. Just like old times, but without time and space. We both worked for Pete's Torchwood and we helped out with aliens and new technology. We were good mates. We still are actually, but…"

"But?"

Rose turned and met his gaze and answered, "He said the words Doctor, but he didn't feel it. Not like I did."

Eleven paused for a moment and softly said, "I'm so sorry, Rose. I was only doing what I thought was best."

Rose shakes her head and rubs her eyes before she really starts crying and takes a deep breath. She didn't think she'd get this broken up by this again. She thought she laid all these feelings to rest, but somewhere in the corner of her heart they still lingered like cobwebs or lint. With a sad smile she replies, "No, I get it. It's ok. John's a great guy. He's brilliant. He's a good mate, but it just wasn't the same. He wasn't you, at least not completely."

Eleven felt his heart sink. _He wasn't you_. Those words weren't meant to be because John Noble was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be the one to give Rose Tyler everything. He was the one who was able to have the adventured he could never have. He was supposed to give her eternity. Eleven just couldn't imagine a part of him that wasn't in love with Rose. It just seemed unreal. Yet, fearful he wondered if maybe that was the answer to Joe. Was he meant to have the feelings John didn't?

"Rose, where did Joe come from?"

She met his glance and saw the panic in his ancient eyes. She knew what he was thinking and smirked. "Doctor, John didn't make him. My mate Richard Red made him."

Flabbergasted, Eleven asked, "Who?"

Rose giggled and answered, "Red's a Tellic. He's a psyche alien I met a few years back at Torchwood. He was working as a research analyst and was pretending to be human. He was temporarily taking John's place while he was away working on a special project and we hit it off."

"You liked him."

Amused, she said, "Yup, the man has great looks. I just didn't know he was psyche and that he kept picking up my thoughts and knew I kept comparing him to—well, you. He was mad and he got it in his head that I need a Doctor and so he made me one. He made me Joe. Joe has your ninth regeneration's personality, but has your tenth regeneration's looks. He's like my first and second Doctor rolled up into one."

In response, Eleven was both intrigued and slightly disturbed at the thought. Did Rose really want a bit of both the old him and the last him? He thought the two previous regenerations were fine and unique all on their own. They didn't need tampering with, but apparently Rose wanted it all. She wanted the German U-boat Captain attitude and his dashing good looks.

"Yes, but how did this Richard Red do it?"

"He used some genetic engineering. He said he made a genetic template from John and snatched the real Nine from my old universe. He said he used his psyche powers to copy his mind and downloaded it into the template copy form."

The bow-tied Doctor bounced off the wall and spun around at the sheer brilliance and audacity of such an idea. He ran his hands through his hair and exclaimed, "Oh that is bloody brilliant! Genetic template of a human Time Lord meta-crisis is simple for a cloned race like the Tellic. To someone like him it would be like baking a cake. And a psyche download across dimensions is a lot simpler than physically breaking through realities. Yes, that is a super plan!"

"Yeah, anyway that's how Joe was born. He's a man made just for me."

Eleven turned around on his heal and faced her and echoed, "A man made just for you…why would your friend the Tellic do that? Rose, Tellics are well know for their deceit."

Rose moved away from the wall and said, "No, Rich wouldn't do that. He said he deserted being a spy. He said that's why he came to earth because he was sick of lying. Rich gave me what I always wanted. He said he didn't like being psyche."

"All right, I get it. If Rich has your good word than he must be a good man." He then touched her chin and said, "Besides, you're the best judge of character I ever met, Rose Tyler, just look at me."

Though, out of nowhere a large vine wrapped itself around the Eleven's feet and pulled him down to the ground and dragged him into the dark hall.

Shocked, Rose ran after him and cried, "Doctor!" but it was too late. He was gone.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for reviewing: Saucy-Duck, Kabooshka, Dreamcatcher49 and MaryMatthesen.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

House Call

Chapter 6

Amy was not happy with how Joe was avoiding her question. Irritated, she was sure to get an answer to who he really was whether he like it or not. She knew that if she were the Doctor, she'd be dying to know who he really was.

She finally spotted him opening a door and then closing it with a look of frustration. She marched up to him and said, "You can't get out of answering me that easy, Joe. Just who are you?"

Startled, he blinked at her and said, "Blimey, you sure are persistent. Can't you take _no_ for an answer?"

"Then, why is it a secret? Hmm? What are you hide?"

Exasperated, Nine faced her and replied, "Nothing, it's just none of your business. And you already got the short version out of me. I'm the Doctor's the human-half copy. Hello! See? Now, we've met."

Suddenly, Amy wasn't so sure about her aggressive approach and looked at him up and down and shrugged her shoulder and said, "Oh, then how does my Doctor know Rose?"

Nine uncomfortably shifted and explained, "Like before, she used to travel with him. She used to travel with me."

Amy felt a little down at the thought of the Doctor traveling with other people. She liked to think she was the first, but that was silly. She knew he was old. He was over 900. The Doctor had traveled with lots of other people before. He even admitted that he had. He said they were all his friends. However, Amy sensed that there was something different about Rose.

"But she isn't like the rest, right?"

Nine locked Amy with his steel blue gaze like a powerful storm and answered, "Rose saved me when I needed saving. She changed me. She reminded me what this was all about."

Amy paused and let the conversation end there. She watched as the leather-clad man turned his back and began scanning the stones with his sonic screwdriver and then scratched his head. He muttered, "I don't understand. It reads everything as ordinary. Just plain old stone, but why is this place abandoned? We should have seen some kind of worker or staff by now."

Amy pensively agreed. It did look like nobody was around. Though, just then Rory caught up and approached her side.

Meekly, he said, "Um, sorry. I sort of got lost. Please give me some warning next time you run off like that."

The redhead hushed and whispered into his ear and said, "I know why the Doctor is so shaken up by Rose. Apparently, he loved her, but knowing him he probably never did anything about it."

Rory quietly retorted, "So, he's off because his ex has got a new boyfriend? Ah, that seems so normal for him."

Annoyed, Nine loudly said, "Oi! Are you two finished gossiping? I think I found something here."

The couple turned and saw that Joe was kneeling down and hovering over some kind of weird rope. Though when they got closer Amy saw that it wasn't a rope. It was some sort of vine. It was the sort of thing you'd expect to see in a forest or a jungle.

"What is that?" asked Rory.

"It looks like a vine. It looks like it's coming from down that corridor. It probably leads to the center of the castle."

However, without warning they heard a scream and the sound of someone shouting for help. Instantly, Nine smiled and bolted up to his feet. He was wondering when something would happen. It appeared their host had finally made a move.

"Run!"

XXX

In a wild dash, the group finally found Rose standing alone in the middle of the stone hall. Though the moment she saw Nine she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. The leather-clad man didn't hesitate to reciprocate and gently soothed her back. Inwardly, he was relieved to find that she was all right. He was afraid something might have happened to her, but thankfully she was fine.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but something took the Doctor. It looked like a vine. It grabbed his leg and dragged him away."

Nine swiftly moved to take charge and said, "Then whoever got him most likely wants him alive. When I was poking about I saw some vines too. I think they led towards the center of the castle. The vines probably took him there."

Amy said, "Then we've got to go rescue him."

Nine stated, "Yeah and we will, but there's something that isn't right. Rose, have you noticed anything unusual about this castle? Some off since we came?"

The blonde bit her lip and replied, "Uh yeah, like why there's nobody around, but they've got a fancy lock on the door. Why would you have a level 10 security system if there's nothing inside?"

"Oh," said Rory. "I—I never thought about that. Whose castle is this anyway?"

Nine beamed and said, "Smart question there, Rory. I can see why bow-tie keeps you around, but what else?"

Rory was a bit taken back by the compliment. Eleven hardly ever said anything nice to him. He wasn't used to getting recognition. Though, he did like how this other Doctor included his companions. Eleven never really shared what he was thinking. Normally, they were forced to just keep up with him.

Yet, his thoughts were ended when Rose asked, "Joe, how big is this castle?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we've been walking for a long time and from the city the castle didn't look that big."

Intrigued, Nine said, "You're right. It does seem really big. Like—"

"Like it's bigger on the inside!" shouted Rose ecstatically.

"Yes! Exactly!" cried Nine. "Rose Tyler, you are fantastic!"

Joyfully, the two hugged again and cheered, but Amy pushed them apart and sternly stated, "Alright, enough with the celebrating. This is so not the time for celebrating. We need to find the Doctor and we need to find him now. And what does it matter if the castle's big?"

Nine replied, "It means this place is like the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside. It probably has a central power source that requires a hefty amount of energy to alter space. It might be the reason why whoever took us here is draining our ships."

Curious, Rose asked, "Yeah, but why a castle?"

The leather-clad man shrugged. "Who knows, maybe they like fancy dragons and playing pretend."

Rory nodded his head. Their guess was as good as any and it sounded like they knew what they were talking about. He and Amy followed the couple as they resumed walking down the hall and after a moment asked, "So you two have a plan?"

Nine and Rose stopped and turned to give the former-Roman an amused grin. Rose ran her tongue over her teeth playfully and shared a glance with Joe before saying, "Uh, no. We're just making it up."

Startled, Rory said, "Oh my god, you two are mad."

Rory realized just then that he had Joe all wrong. He wasn't different from the Doctor or more appreciative—no, he was the same insane man. And Rose was no better then him. She was like his partner in crime. They both actually like getting into trouble. To them it was exciting.

Though, in the dark, they heard the sound of crawling vines and before they could react they wiped out across the corridor and wrapped themselves around Joe.

"No!" shouted Rose. "Let him go!"

However, it was too late. Nine began to wail as he was dragged down to the floor and into the depths of the hall.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yeah! Everybody is getting kidnapped!

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

House Call

Chapter 7

Joe struggled to break free from the vines, but he couldn't manage to get to his feet. The coils were wrapped around his ankles tight and there was nothing to grab onto in the empty stone halls. Though, it didn't take long before he was brought into a large central room and was hung upside down from the ceiling like the prized catch of the day. Yet, he did see that he wasn't alone. Right beside him was Eleven.

"Um, Hello."

Joe frowned and struggled to wriggle free and said, "Shut up, we've got to figure out a way to get down."

"Well don't blame me. I was just trying to make polite conversation."

"Oh, well sorry for not being more polite, but in case you haven't noticed we're hanging upside down. And all the blood is rushing into my head. It's giving me a headache. No superior Time Lord biology me."

Eleven paused for a moment and said, "Right, so a plan. We need a plan. Well, whoever took us probably wants us for something or why just take us and not the other three? I wonder what that could be?"

The leather-clad man didn't answer; instead he began digging into his pockets and happily pulled out a pocketknife from his jacket. Triumphantly, he held it out "Ha!" and began pulling out a blade to cut the vines.

Impressed, Eleven gleamed. "Oh! A pocketknife! Brilliant!"

Joe began to slice through the vine and ungracefully dropped to the ground with a thud. He landed hard on his backside and slowly got up to brush off his jacket and sleeves. With a dignified sigh, he said, "Ah, much better."

"Well? What about me?"

Joe walked over to the bow-tied Doctor and handed him the knife and then supported his back so he could reach the vines at his feet. Eleven beamed and exclaimed, "Mashing!" and began to set himself free. It didn't take him long to cut the binds and he also dropped to the floor in a heap. He then jumped up casually and hopped to his feet.

"Yes, very handy…pocketknives…pocketknives are cool."

Intrigued, Eleven examined the other settings, but Nine rolled his eyes at his childish behavior and snatched it away.

"Oi! Would you do me a favor and pay attention? Yeah, thanks."

Puzzled, he asked, "Why do you even have a pocketknife when you have a sonic screwdriver?"

Irked, Joe said, "I didn't always have a sonic. The pocketknife is just a stand till I was able to make myself a new one."

The bow-tied man nodded his head. Joe did have a point. He suppected it would be hard to make a new sonic screwdriver without a TARDIS, but also was a bit stumped at being scolded. He had forgotten how short-tempered he used to be. Though, according to Rose this was her ideal man. A man haunted by his own demons, yet manic and unpredictable. A man, who didn't believe in second chances, but danced when everybody lived.

Eleven suddenly grew very serious and watched as Joe began to scan the room with his sonic and tried to open the door where they were dragged in. Pensively, he said, "So, you're the one she wants."

"What?"

"You're the man Rose picked. She chose you over John Noble, why?"

Joe huffed and moved over to examine the vines and replied, "Don't know, but do we really have to discuss this now?"

Eleven continued to speak and said, "I don't understand. You are identical to John. The only difference is the personality. It's like having an older model engine inside a new shell. Why didn't he make her fall in love with him? Why was she unhappy that she convinced some Tellic to make you?"

Annoyed, Joe rose up from crouching down and pocketed his sonic before approaching him. He squared his shoulder defensively and said, "First, nobody convince Rose to make me, it was all Red's doing. The man's a romantic. And second, John didn't love Rose."

The bow-tied man was shocked. "No, he did. He said the words. It saw him, he—"

Joe shook his head. "No, he said the words, but he didn't follow through. You see John wasn't exactly like you. Sure, he loved her, but only as a friend. He couldn't bring himself to cross the line. Nothing went farther than that day on the beach."

"And do you?"

"What about me?"

Uncomfortably, Eleven pressed on and asked, "Do you love her?"

Confidently, Joe stated, "Of course, I love her."

In response, Eleven felt his hearts all at once soar and ache with an age-old pain. He had long since wished he could speak the words as firmly and sure as this man did. To give voice to the feelings that could never be, but Eleven knew that if he spoke them then it would have made things that much worse. He was no longer his tenth self. He was no longer that man. He was a new man—a man that didn't need a hand to hold.

Yet, sympathetically Nine said, "Look, I'm sorry. I can only image how hard this must be for you. I know that losing Rose was heartbreaking, but I want you to know that letting her go…well, I want you to know that she's happy."

Soft and awkward, Eleven stated, "Um, yeah. Thanks. I'm glad she has someone. And really? Who else is better than me?"

Irked, Joe said, "Yeah, well no need to get a swelled head. I'm sure the both of us can figure our way out since after all we're both brilliant."

The bow-tied Doctor beamed. "Yes! Now that's the spirit. Let's try and pin point that power. Now, if we can find a control station then perhaps…"

The leather-clad man decided to ignore Eleven and poke around the room. It was clear to him that Eleven was concerned with Rose Tyler and if she got her happy ending. He understood that up to a point they were the same man and he had already gotten the whole story about what happened between him and her when she was traveling with Ten. However, some of the things he heard, he didn't like.

For example, he didn't like the story about Reinette. He would have never fallen for some imperial mistress and made Rose wait around for him with just poor Ricky Smith for company. He promised to look out for her. He practically died for her. He wouldn't have wasted his time on some tart. Also, he didn't like how domestic Ten had become or how much he came to idolize Rose Tyler. Rose wasn't some goddess of Fortuna. She wasn't the "stuff of legends"—no she was just plain old ordinary wonderful and fantastic Rose. She was the simple human girl who saved him and could do anything and that was what made her the woman he loved and respected. She wasn't prefect. Rose was just Rose.

"You know I can hear you up here," said Eleven as he pointed to his temple. "And look, I know you don't agree with the things I did, but you would have done the same thing."

Joe huffed and said, "Maybe…"—but then smiled cheerfully and added—"but I guess we'll never know. And anyway, you should know this castle is bigger on the inside."

The bow-tied Doctor raised his brows and exclaimed, "Bigger on the inside! Oh, of course. That explains why we were wondering about for so long, but it still doesn't explain the vines or the mystery."

Suddenly, the room was light up like a stage and they saw that the space was a lot bigger than they thought. The chamber was the size of a theatre with a large tube in the middle that went from ceiling to floor. A slow throbbing energy beam pulse inside the tube like a heart and at the base was a console. And bellow the cobblestones spring the source of the vines, which were coiled around both the Doctor's and Joe's TARDIS.

Though, oddly at the console stood a strange beauty with fiery red hair and green eyes. She had on a long black cloak and a large fan collar around her neck.

Stoically, she said, "Welcome, Time Lords. Welcome to my domain."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Read next time to find out who the mysterious woman is and how the 11th Doctor and Joe will figure things out.

I appreciate the reviews and comments: Bad-Wolf-Jen, Kabooshka, claire83, Dreamcatcher49 and fantasygirl20. I love the encouragement.

Please review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

House Call

Chapter 8

Rory had been following Amy and Rose for what felt like hours. They two of them were hell bent on finding their respected Doctors. Though, Rose seemed even more driven than his wife. He didn't even think that was possible.

"I don't understand. We should have seen something by now. A door or something or even those weird vines, but nothing—there's nothing."

Amy said, "Well, maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere. Or it's farther then we thought. Joe said this place was bigger in the inside like the TARDIS."

Rose shook her head and bit her bottom lip in thought and said, "No that's what it wants. It wanted him. It wanted them both." Then with a frustrated huff she stated, "It's playing us."

Rory tried to ease tension and said, "Ok, don't freak out. The Doctor is a clever man. I'm sure he can figure _it_ out."

"Yeah," added Amy. "But not alone he isn't, right?"

Amy turned for confirmation from Rose, but the blonde wasn't paying attention. She was running a hand through her golden hair and pacing in thought. She muttered under her breath and looked up at the couple and said, "Ok, assets. We have to figure out what we know and then try and see what we can do. So, right—they took Joe and the Doctor so they're probably alien. They either want to use him or force him to do something they want."

In reaction, Rory was surprised at this level of pre-planning. Normally, all he, Amy and Doctor did was run around and stumble onto clues and hope for the best. It was weird, but it actually looked like Rose knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, but we still don't know anything," said Amy. "They could be anywhere inside this big creepy castle with—with whoever it is that wants them."

Firmly, Rose said, "Right, then I think we should try and see what it wants. If we can't go forward them we'll back track. We'll go into the town and see what anybody knows about this place."

"Yeah, but isn't that like a long walk?" asked Rory with hesitation. He looked down the dark corridor and said, "And I don't remember where it is we came."

The group turned to look down the dark stretch of hall with him and paused. It was true that they had walked a long way. There was no telling how long the corridors went and all the stone and turns make the castle seem like a maze. It was a labyrinth of doors and empty places.

With a sigh, Amy said, "Great, so how are we supposed to find our way back?"

Suddenly one of the doors opened and out walked River Song. The future-companion was wearing a smart pair of slacks, a blouse, boots and had a flashlight in her hand. She shined the light at the three and scanned them with her keen eye. She recognized the couple, Amy and Rory, but she didn't know the blonde.

"Hello, darlings. Fancy meeting you here. Now, where's the Doctor?"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the large chamber room, the Doctor and Joe slowly paused and curiously examined the strange woman tentatively. It wasn't everyday you met someone who knew what a Time Lord was and practically invited you in.

Though, Joe cut to the chase and asked, "Who are you?"

"Yes," said Eleven more mystified and added, "And what exactly are you doing to my ship?"

The woman replied, "I need you to help me."

Joe said, "Help you with what?"

"I need you to help save me."

Shocked, the two men shared a look. Though, Joe was not convinced and stated, "It doesn't look like it. It seems to me more like a kidnapping. Now, what is it that you really want?"

Eleven boldly circled around her and looked over the controls on the console and spoke as he moved around. "Yes…you seem to be helping yourself. You've somehow hooked up your vines to both our TARDIS and appear to be sucking up the power. Oh, that explains the energy drain, but that doesn't explain why. Why? Why did you need so much power? What's it for?"

The odd beauty remained rooted in place by the controls, but then turned to face Eleven and replied, "I'm hurt. I need the power to heal. I need your help."

Eleven matched her intense stare and gaze into her green eyes and said, "Yes, but why us? Why Time Lords? What are you, exactly?"

In a stern voice, Joe asked, "What's your name?"

The woman faced the leather-clad man and answered, "I have no name."

XXX

In the castle hall, Amy dashed over to River said, "Oh, hey River. I take it you're looking for the Doctor."

The future-companion stated, "No, actually. I was looking into something when I stumbled onto this mystery. I should have known the Doctor would be here. Where's there's a good mystery he's sure to be found. Now, where is sweetie?"

Stunned, Rose asked, "Sweetie? Are you talking about the Doctor?"

River approached the blonde and answered, "Yes, so who are you? I'm River Song."

She extended her hand for a handshake and slowly Rose reached out to greet her politely. Rose felt awkward since it looked like this woman knew Amy and her husband. She bit her tongue for a moment and replied, "Um, yeah. I'm Rose Tyler. I used to travel with the Doctor."

Immediately, River felt her heart froze. _Rose Tyler_—no it couldn't be _the_ Rose Tyler—the woman the Doctor was nearly too pained to talk about. River hadn't heard much about her, but from the little to drag out of him she knew that she was different. There was something about Rose that made her a cut above the rest. And though she knew the facts, like Rose saving him and meeting him right after the Time War, it still didn't explain the pain and the swooning.

River could still remember the Doctor as he tried to explain. He said, Rose had saved him and that she was loyal and brave, but it was the soft way he spoke when he thought she wasn't listening.

_"Rose…my Rose…"_

It was a slight thing. The one simple word, "my" but it somehow bothered River. She had never heard the Doctor speak so possessively about anyone before in her life. Mostly it was the Doctor who belonged to his friends. He was always their Doctor depending on the time or the regeneration, but never did they belong to him. River knew it would hurt too much if he allowed somebody to belong to him, however it appeared that Rose Tyler had gotten very close.

Smiling, she said, "I've always wanted to meet you, Rose."

Rose was surprised. "Oh, did he talk about me?"

"A little, but where is he?"

"He was captured by some weird creepy vine things. They dragged him and Joe off somewhere. I thought we'd double back to the town and get some information about who lives at this castle."

River shook her head. "Don't bother. The town, the people, this castle—it's all fake."

XXX

TBC

XXX

More cliff hangers! Oh, I can't seem to help it, but at least I was able to get in River Song. Also it saves me from writing a town scene. LOL. Though, one of my reviewers mentioned her and I think she makes a good adition to the plot. It gives Eleven more to think about.

Please review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

House Call

Chapter 9

**Location: castle chamber**

"What you do you mean you have no name?" questioned Joe. "Everybody has got a name. It can't be 'hey you' all the time when your walking down the street"—then with a frown he said—"Fine, what are you?"

"Hurt, I am—"

He interrupted her and said, "Yeah, we get that. But what exactly are you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Gallifrey."

Shocked, the two men suddenly inched in closer to her and Eleven said, "Gallifrey? But that's impossible. You're not a Time Lady. I can tell…you're…you're something else. Something…oh my god. No!"

Puzzled, Joe ran up to giddy Time Lord and said, "What? What is she? Come on, don't leave me in suspense."

Eleven spun around in place and pressed his hand over his mouth while he bounced on his heels and circled the redhead beauty twice around. Muttering, to himself he grinned maniacally and exclaimed, "Of course! You said the first clue yourself. It's bigger in the inside. It's always bigger in the inside…Oh, what a find you are. You're almost as good as sexy."

Annoyed, Joe said, "Hey, are you planning on sharing or what? What is she?"

Excited, Eleven rushed to Joe's side and leaned in close to say, "She's a TARDIS."

"A what?"

The bow-tied Doctor could hardly contain himself. "A TARDIS! Read my lips, she is a TARDIS. This—this _thing_ you see standing before you is not a woman, but a facsimile, an avatar. She is using the raw power from the Time Vortex from our ships to actually mend her wounds."

Joe was awed. Another TARDIS? Alive and somewhat astounding. He didn't think any ships had survived the Time War, but like the Daleks she had managed to survive. However, it didn't explain everything. The avatar or whatever or—Joe had enough of labels and decided to just settle on a name.

The leather-clad man shook his head and pointed at the redhead and stated, "For now on I'm calling you Sally."

"Sally?" asked Eleven and the avatar in union.

Uncomfortably, the leather-clad man replied, "What? Sally's a good name. There have been plenty of great Sallys, take for example the Magnificent Sally of Boe or Sally Mae."

"Never mind that," said Eleven as he cut Joe short. "Where's Amy and Rory?"

"And Rose," stated Joe. "We're not helping you unless you bring us our companions, right here, right now."

Sally impassively scanned the two men and say that they would not be swayed. She didn't need the others. They were not necessary, but the promise of getting help from two Time Lords seemed a bargain if they only wanted their humans in exchange. Stoically, she looked towards the doors of the chamber and snapped her fingers like she was summoning a dog and immediately a vine wriggle to life and awaited her commands.

"Very well, I'll fetch you your humans."

XXX

**Location: castle hall**

"What do you mean by fake?" asked Rory.

River knowingly smiled and explained, "As in imitating the real thing. The minute you walked through those town gates you were inside a false environment. Every street, every stone, every tree isn't real."

Rose nodded her head and said, "So, it's like the holo-deck on the _Enterprise_, yeah? But what about the people?"

The future-companion turned to her and sighed. "Some of them actually are real, but they have no idea about what's happening. There is some sort of pulse giving out false readings on this place making scans show up normal. I was even fooled. It wasn't until I saw someone get taken away by the vines that I noticed anything was wrong."

Scared, Rory said, "Taken by vines? That's what happened to the Doctor and Joe."

River said, "Yes, the vines seem to drain energy. The whole place is like one big pitcher plant."

Puzzled, Rose asked, "Then, if it's taking people and draining them then why hasn't anybody noticed? Hasn't anybody ever people going missing."

The future-companion smirked and pointed at Rose and said, "Oh, I like you. You ask all the right questions. However, nobody has gone missing. The vines just seem to drain a person of their energy and then turns them loose."

Rory suddenly looked hopeful and said, "Oh, that's good." Bewildered, the three women stared at him strangely and nervously he added, "At least we know it isn't killing people. Am I right?"

River shrugged and replied, "As far as I know, but we should go find the Doctor. He'd probably needs a hand."

However, out of nowhere the vines appeared and wrapped around the four of them like mummies. All of them screamed and were dragged away towards a door. The hinges threw open on their own and then unceremonious they were dumped like a sack of potatoes onto the floor of the large chamber and in front of the Doctor and Joe.

XXX

**Location: castle chamber **

"Ouch!" cried Amy. "I think I bruised my butt."

"Somebody get off my hand," complained River Song.

Rory sheepishly replied, "S-sorry" before helping the future-companion up and then went to check on his wife. Meanwhile, in a wave of bliss and relief, Joe ran to his one and only companion and gathered her up into his arms. With a smile of sheer delight, he and spun Rose around and swept her off her feet. Rose squealed with joy and circled her arms around his neck and felt him bury his nose into her hair.

"Oh, Rose! Are you alright?"

The blonde pulled back and smiled up at him and ran her fingers through his fantastic mop of brown hair and replied, "You know me."

Joe grinned and held her head between his hands and said, "Yeah, you're too jeopardy friendly for your own good."

Rose pretended to be offended and scuffed, "Oi! I'm not the one who got kidnapped first. This was supposed to be a holiday remember, Barcelona, the planet not the city."

Amused, Joe took Rose's hand and asked, "Are you saying I'm not impressive, Ms. Tyler? That I'm not meeting your expectations?"

Rose giggled at their familiar banter and then mischievously ran her tongue over her teeth and said, "Nope, just saying I thought there'd be more opportunities for dancing."

Joe smirked at her teasing. He knew perfectly well what she meant. Rose wasn't talking about real dancing. She was talking about the type Captain Jack liked best. Though, it wasn't really the time or the place for romance.

Abruptly, he said, "You'll just have to mark your dance card, Rose. There will be plenty of time for that."

When the pair untangled they saw that Eleven had already finished his own reunion hugs with the Ponds and was now having an awkward conversation with River Song. The future-companion eyed him like he was good enough to eat and watched as he uncomfortably began to squirm.

Eleven fixed his bow tie in a nervous habit and leaned in close to whisper to keep their talk just between them.

"So, did you know about this? Rose, I mean?"

River shook her head and replied, "Spoilers, sweetie. And besides, I don't recall meeting her. I didn't know she was a blonde. I know you have a thing for blondes."

Eleven looked over River's shoulder to look at Joe and Rose. He saw they were affectionately holding hands. The grumpy attitude seemed to melt away from Joe's exterior and he lovingly kissed the back of her hand. Eleven narrowed his brow. He couldn't remember being that tender with Rose.

River sympathetically touched his shoulder and said, "I know you loved her, but she's moved on."

Annoyed, he shrugged her hand away and stated, "Yeah, a real match in heaven. Like two peas in a pod. Like—like shiver and shake. Why don't they just get a room or something? The sod."

River raised a brow in shock and then started to laugh and said, "Oh my god, you're actually jealous."

Eleven gave River a stern look, but before he could utter a word, Sally started messing with some controls at the console she was standing by near the tube and the lights inside the Doctor's TARDIS began to dim and finally flickered into pitch darkness.

Stunned, he ran towards his beloved ship and jumped over the vines and into the control room where he saw that the vines that coiled around the Vortex chamber and had zapped all the huon particles out till there was none at all. Desperately, he scanned and banged onto the controls and saw that it was dead.

"No, no, no! What have you done!"

Frantic, he leapt back out over the horrible vines and grabbed Sally by the shoulders and shook her hard and shouted, "You took it all! You monster! You drain her dry. She's has nothing left!"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for the reviews and comments: intrepidfish, Kabooshka and KitK2. I love reviews.

I'm sorry to hear intrepidfish doesn't like River Song. Personally, I neither like or hate her, but her true identity in the show is shocking. I appreciate a good twist. This chapter depicts Eleven as being a bit jealous and I think River will help flush out his hidden feelings.

Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

House Call

Chapter 10

Eleven couldn't believe what this evil ship had done. He couldn't even begin to fathom how a TARDIS could kill another TARDIS in cold blood. It just didn't make any sense. However, as he shook and shouted at Sally, he noted that she looked unfazed. She was like a statue. She didn't care that she had drained his wonderful, beautiful old type 40 TARDIS like some parasitic leech. Instead, she just stood there completely unmoved.

Devastated, he finally released her and stepped away feeling numb. He shook his head and pointed at her accusingly and said, "You…you've no right to that to my ship. It's like murdering your own kind! I'm warning you, stop."

Sally robotically replied, "I'm hurt. I need to heal."

"No, not like this!"

Rose suddenly saw the lights begin to dim inside her TARDIS. She was scared and ran to where the vines were wrapped around the control console inside their tool-shed like ship and cried out to Joe.

"No! She's draining her to death as well. We have to stop her. She has to stop!"

Rose then reached down to pull at the vines and tried to yank them free, but they wouldn't budge. Joe suddenly felt his singular heart still as he watched his precious baby-girl of a ship begin to go the way of her predecessor.

He firmly narrowed his brow and marched up to Sally and stated, "Fine, you want healing than you need our help, but you won't get any unless you let go my ship."

"I'm hurt."

Irked, Joe raised his voice and said, "Yeah, I heard you the first time, but unless you want help from the Doctor than you need to stop, now!"

The leather-clad man's words seemed to break through and with a wave of her hand the vines receded from both time-ships. However, Eleven's TARDIS was still dead and Joe's was barely alive. Though the moment the vines were gone from the controls, Rose rushed inside and checked her power reading and status.

Joe followed close behind and looked over her shoulder at the screen. He scanned the data and anxiously ran his hand through his wild brown hair.

"How's it look?"

Rose answered, "Pretty bad, but at least it's nothing a good recharge can't fix. Most of the new rooms are gone. Including the library."

"Damn, we just redecorated."

Rose craned her neck to glance up at him and said, "Well look on the bright side, we might actually have room for the new wardrobe."

Joe scuffed and moved back outside of the tool shed and waited for her to follow in out before shutting the door and locking the door with the key and his sonic just in case. He turned and saw that somewhere inside the blue TARDIS, Eleven had wiped out a stethoscope and plugged the earpieces into his ear before approaching Sally with a cold look.

He paused and picked up the end of the stethoscope and hovered it over her chest. "Now, hold still and let the Doctor have a look."

Tentatively, he scanned her chest and listened for any anomalies, while Rory tried to figure out what he was up to. The male-nurse inched closer and shyly said, "Uh, not to be rude, but what on earth are you doing? I mean, I thought what's her name—Sally was fake, so doesn't she not have a heart beat?"

Eleven grumpily replied, "I'm not looking for her heartbeat, Rory. I'm trying to see if there is anything wrong."

"Yeah, but isn't that a stethoscope?"

"No…yes…yes it is a stethoscope, but it isn't an ordinary stethoscope. This specific stethoscope allows me to hear all sorts of wibblie wonkies."

River smirked. "Is that the official term?"

Eleven straightened up and stared at her and said, "Oh yes, absolutely. Now, all we have to do is locate the problem."

However, Amy frowned and said, "Yeah, but isn't is fake like the everything else in the castle? What's the point in looking at her, if she isn't real?"

"Ah, but this particular TARDIS has created this avatar and we can ask her what's wrong"—he then turned back to Sally and said, "So, what's ailing you?"

"I'm hurt," she stated simply.

Joe rolled his blue eyes and crossed his arms over his chest and said, "That's all she's been saying. 'I'm hurt,' but where? It is the Time rotor or the huon flow? I mean, what is it specifically?"

Rose narrowed her brow and said to Joe, "Yeah, and what's up with having an avatar anyway? Our TARDIS doesn't have one and either does the Doctor, so why'd this one got one then? I mean, what's the point? Hasn't she got a pilot? You know, a designated driver?"

"Oh…" uttered Eleven in shock. "Right."

Joe was deeply impressed. It was like Rose pointing out the obvious. Tenderly, the two shared a meaningful look and smiled. Joe loved how smart his girl could be. Then, still in a starry eyed fashion, he explained, "Yup, that's right. Every TARDIS needs a pilot. They need a psychic link in order to operate or they can't work properly. They just go donate and hibernate until they get reconditioned or decommissioned. But a TARDIS without a pilot is like any machine. It requires an interface or it ends up a fancy paperweight."

The bow-tied Doctor said to the avatar, "So, Sally…where is your pilot?"

The redhead beauty paused and then slowly tilted her head at the bow-tied man like he had asked her something strange. Her vision seemed to grow inward and gradually she looked away and said, "Everything burned…the whole world was on fire and they came like an endless wave. The Madam President ordered us to continue fighting. To fight the horde until our last breathe. I flew into the mouth of the lion's den and was tossed away. Arcadia fell Lorettamalfrankadorabellmay, or Loretta was near death."

Suddenly, Joe drew cold. He didn't expect Sally to give her recount of the Time War. He felt his palms sweat and his poor human heart pound wildly inside his chest. He hated that he had yet again stumbled upon another victim of the Time War—another creature damaged by his harsh judgement on that fated day. There was now no telling what sort of damage Sally was left in or what extremes her pilot—Loretta—had to make. Joe was so disturbed that he thought he was going to be sick. It was his doing that caused Sally to turn cannibal on her own sister-TARDIS.

However, the eleventh Doctor was more focused than his alter half twin. His only tell on his discomfort was a pull on his left ear and an awkward shuffle of his feet. Own wounds would not distract him. He wanted to stay on task and sharply spun on his heel in thought and said, "Right, the Time War. Very nasty. All sorts of things could go wrong, but you escaped. You didn't get trapped in the time-lock. How?"

Sally only answered the Doctor with silence.

"I see…no reply. I guess you don't know or you're not telling me. My guess is that A, Loretta tried to desert or B, you somehow avoided the explosion and escaped."

"I'm not a coward," said Sally.

"Well, somebody ought to be! Now, back to the question. Where is your pilot?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Woo! Well, there is a lot of talking in this chapter, but hopefully Eleven and Joe are getting somewhere, but don't worry. Sally isn't going to let the cat out the bag that easy.

Thanks for reviewing/commenting: TwiCloiser89, Bad-Wolf-Jen and Kabooshka. I'm glad you like my evil TARDIS idea.

Please review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

House Call

Chapter 11

"Where is your pilot?" shouted Eleven as he pointed at Sally accusingly.

The false-beauty blinked curiously at the Doctor and replied, "I had a pilot. Not anymore."

Surprised, he exclaimed, "What? But that doesn't make any sense. You have to have a pilot. No TARDIS can operate without a pilot. It's like what Joe said, a TARDIS without a pilot doesn't as much good as a paperweight. You're not supposed to be able to do a damn thing! You're—oh! Oh, that's—that's so not good."

"What? What's not good?" asked Amy.

Suddenly across the room, Joe gasped and drew her attention instead. Irked, Amy said, "Hey, hello, I'm still not getting it."

River looked and saw that Eleven was still too enthralled to share so she supplied the explanation instead. With a huff, the future-companion stated, "She's already done something, Amy. Just look around you. Sally brought us here. Sally created the town. Sally made the castle. She's doing things on her own."

"And she's not supposed to be doing that," finished Joe.

Eleven narrowed his brow and folded his arms nervously as he bit the nails on his fingers and thumb. He muttered to himself out loud, "Yes, Sally is an enigma, wrapped in a woman, shaped like a castle, shaped like a town. But, why do you have a town?"

Rose jumped into the conversation and said, "Oh! River said that some of the people in the town are real and that the vines have been kidnapping them. They get their energy drained and then their sent on their way."

"Interested…" muttered the bow-tied man. "But, why?"

Yet, without warning Sally turned to Eleven and announced, "The time for healing has arrived. We are now ready to begin."

"What healing? What's arrived?" shouted Joe, but it was too late.

The whole chamber began to rumble and creak. The vines sprang to life and the central tube in the chamber began to glow and emit a low hum of the TARDIS time rotor. The engines began to vibrate and a flash of power traveled up and down the column with electric sparks.

The group of time-travelers tried to stay up right amidst the chaos and watched in amazement as the stone walls simply vanished and revealed hundreds and thousands of vacuums tubes the size and length of a small mini van. The tubes were all interconnected and plugged into the control console beside Sally and with a snap of her fingers the vines stopped and crawled along the floor and around the Doctor.

"Oh, not good!" cried Eleven. "This very bad. Sally, stop."

The redheaded avatar suddenly moved across the floor towards the captured Time Lord and gingerly touched his face before placing her open palm over his double hearts. However, Rory noticed there was something off about her walking. She didn't exactly walk. She was more like gliding. Sally had glided across the floor and to his horror he saw that she had no legs or feet. Instead, trailing from her spot on the floor was a vine.

He was half-scared and half-amazed as he pointed down at the ground at her viny snake-like connection and shrieked, "Oh shit! Look at that! She hasn't got any legs!"

Though, absently Eleven wasn't terribly concerned with Sally's lack of legs. Instead, he watched as she continued to glide up to him and wrapped her vines around his body like a mummy and play with his bow tie teasingly.

"Um, Rory, that is so not important right now. Now, Sally, what are you doing?"

"I'm healing."

Calmly, Eleven said, "Ah yeah, but I think I'm going to need a little more information."

Sally pulled away from him and stated, "Very well, I have accumulated several tons of psycho-plasmic energy from the visitors of the town for over the last 100 years. I then plan to infuse the energy into psychic plant matter and create an organic life form capable of TARDIS interface and use the huon particles from your TARDIS to replace the ones I lost during the Time War and return to the glory of time and space."

Wide-eye, Joe exclaimed, "Rassilon…its you…it's been you all along. You're the one that's been hind all this, but how? How can you be sentient?"

Sally cryptically said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now, be gone. I don't need the rest of you." And with a wave of her hand the vines swirled around the time-travelers and dragged them away towards a chute. One by one they screamed, kicked and yelled as they slide down the dark slide and into a prison cell.

Meanwhile, Eleven followed Sally's movements as she glided back towards the controls and began setting up the psychic power feed.

Frantically, he said, "Sally, listen to me. You don't have to do this. I can still help you. I can repair you. You don't need that psychic plant thing. You need a proper pilot."

"No, Doctor. Time Lords are too frail. Your bodies may not age and you can build us and travel through space and time and do all sorts of wonderful things, but you die. Everything dies, but plants—well they are the true possessors of immortality. All they need is a little TLC."

Eleven tried to wriggle his way free and said, "Yes, plants are amazing, but that's no substitute for a real Time Lord, a real pilot. You've already drained a 100 years worth of people of their psychic energy and sucked the life out of your fellow TARDIS, what is it that you hope to accomplish?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

XXX

**Location: prison cells**

Meanwhile, Joe felt achy and generally upset as he got up and saw that he was separated from Rose and the rest of the wonder gang. He looked around and noticed that he was in some sort of dank medieval stone cell complete with some straw and iron bars with lock and no key. It was dark inside and only the torch light from outside of the bars flittered in. It looked very dreary and with an angry kick he knocked the bars and stumped his toe and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Ouch! Blasted evil TARDIS, kidnapping my new babe and landing me here. Why couldn't she be like a normal TARDIS and behave?"

"Do you normally talk to yourself or is this behavior recent?" asked River from in the shadows by the hay.

Startled, Joe straightened his leather jacket and turned away. "Oh, didn't see you there. But, mind your own business I wasn't talking to myself anyway."

River smiled and stepped into the light and said, "Yeah, I can see that. Funny though, you don't seem to act like the tenth Doctor I met before at the Library."

Joe was puzzled and watched her closely. "Library? Nope, sorry you must be mistaken. Never seen you before today. You must mean my half-brother, the first human Time Lord meta-crisis, John Noble. He's the first bloke Ten originally sent to stick with Rose when I regenerated. Me, I've got only my Ninth regeneration's memories."

Stunned, the future-companion stated, "Really? I've never met Nine before. What was he—you like?"

Joe smiled and replied, "Less pretty, big ears and short hair. Unfortunately, I've got the original charming attitude. Now, who are you?"

The future-traveler smirked and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm River Song, doctor of archeology."

Joe hesitantly looked at her hand, but then reached forward to accept it and grinned. "Hello, I'm Joe Noble, I used to be the Doctor."

The two broke away and smirked, River said, "Well, that's not something you hear everyday."

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's weird having to live underneath your own shadow. It can give a man a complex, but lets not talk about _him. _Let's figure out how to get out this."

River amusingly watched as Joe fished through his pockets for his sonic and set the setting before aiming at the iron lock. She had to admit that she was surprised. He was not what she expected. She thought Rose Tyler was living blissfully with the Doctor's Tenth regeneration's human half clone, not—well another him. This version of the Doctor she noted had a northern charm. He was rough and hard and deliciously more manly. He didn't care much for looks even though he was a looker and most of all he seemed good to Rose.

"I can see why she likes you."

"What?"

"Your Rose."

Joe turned around and asked, "What about her?"

"I said I can see why she likes you."

Joe smiled and shrugged. "What's not to like? I'm fantastic. I'm brilliant, me."

River laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, and modest, but no seriously how can I sign up to get my very own half-human Time Lord?"

The leather-clad man huffed and rolled his eyes and he gave up and tried to find something else in his pockets. "Well, we don't grew on trees, if that's what you're thinking. And despite appearances I am different from him."

"Oh? And how exactly are you different?"

Joe paused and gazed at River with his piercing blue eyes. She saw the storm brewing inside of them. They reminded her of her own Doctor's eyes, they were strong, ancient and wise, but without warning and without a word he stepped closer to her and took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"This…this is why I'm different. And all of it belongs to Rose."

In response, River was shocked by his statement and watched as he then pulled out his trusty pocketknife and drove it into the iron lock and turned it into the keyhole like a key. He then flipped the tool in his hand and beamed.

"Nothing like a classic! Now, come River Song. Time to save the day."

XXX

TBC

XXX

I'm back, it was a long 4th of July weekend, but thanks for your reviews/comments: Kabooshka, TwiCloiser89, Bad-Wolf-Jen and Dreamcatcher49. I love reviews!

Read next time as River and Joe find the rest of their time-friends and how Eleven will work figuring out Sally's master plan.

Please review. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

House Call

Chapter 12

**Location: a cell**

Amy could not believe that she was trapped so easily by a bunch of vines controlled by a demented space ship. And now, she had to figure out a way to break out, save the Doctor and find her stupid husband before that—that thing did anything else.

However, first things first, she had to get Rose off her back. "Hey! Could you get up already?"

"Oh, sorry. That slidie thing was a surprise."

Rose then got up from the floor over Amy's back and helped the redhead get to her feet. The two women brushed off their hands and saw they were inside a prison cell made up of stone walls and bars on the opposite side. Handfuls of hay were scattered about and a torchlight the outer passageway.

"Great, now we're stuck and the Doctor needs us," whined Amy.

The redhead then moved to test the bars and gave them a shake. They rattled a bit, but there were strong. There was a door and lock on the bars, but Amy couldn't get it to budge. Frustrated, she banged the bars with her open palms and turned on her heel to face Rose and cross her arms over her chest and narrowed her brow intensely.

Out loud to herself, she said, "Ok, think…think, what would the Doctor do? What would he do?"

Rose smiled and said, "You must really like him."

Amy looked up at the blonde and said, "Yeah, he's my best mate."

Rose grinned at the familiar words and sighed before standing next to Amy and reached out to lean against the bars and examine it experimentally. She ran her tongue across the edge of her teeth and said, "Hey, he was my best mate too once, but that's in the past now."

Amy frowned and stated, "Was? I thought Joe was like the Doctor. He's your new best mate now."

Rose laughed and straightened up to stand next to Amy and replied, "Joe and the Doctor…they're different. He's a different man, he's changed, but the parts that count stays the same. You don't know what's it like for him. Having seen worlds come and go, always changing, always living and dying—its like a song that never ends and starts anew. They call him the Lonely God, the Oncoming Storm, but those people have got it all wrong. He only seems like that because he changes you."

She had never heard anybody talk about the Doctor like that. It sounded like she really knew him, but not like she just knew what he was about or what he did.

And with confidence, Amy said, "You love him."

"No, I love Joe."

Amy was not convinced. She moved away from the bars to face her and said, "Yeah, but you just said how much the Doctor changes you. How they're different, but the important parts stay the same."

Rose shook her head. "No Amy, the Doctor didn't choose me. Joe is the one that wants me. He's the man I love. He's the one I'm gonna marry."

Shocked, the redhead exclaimed, "Wait, you and him are—are together? Like that?"

Rose giggled and replied, "Yeah, we're like that, but we've got more important things to do than chat about that." The blonde than pulled out her very own sonic screwdriver from her pocket and mischievous grinned. "The Doctor's not the only one with a sonic."

Curious, Amy asked, "Where'd you get that?"

"I—I borrowed it from Joe. It's his first prototype."

In reaction, Amy was deeply surprised. She grinned playfully and said, "Oh, I know what you did. You nicked it, didn't you? You stole it from him."

"It's not like he was gonna miss it."

Rose shook her head and began messing with the settlings and aiming at the lock on the bars. She switched the settlings a couple of times before trying it again. She then gave up and aimed the sonic at the hinges and weakened their structure before standing back and pocketing the tool back into her jeans. She drew in a deep breath and karate kicked the door. The metal door went flying and landed on the passageway floor.

Rose grinned and tucked her tucked a strain of her blonde hair behind her ear and said, "Well, nothing like the direct approach, alright."

Amy stared at the broken door in amazement and exclaimed, "Brilliant!" Then, with a smile the two women beamed and grabbed each other's hand and took off into the unknown. They had their men to save.

XXX

Meanwhile, in yet another prison cell stood Rory Williams. The lone male-nurse looked around and tried to open the metal door on the bars, but nothing happened which was a minor set back. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to escape without any help and without any friends. He was all alone and it was really creepy.

Though, to keep himself company he began talking to himself out loud and said, "Ok, think Rory, think! What would the Doctor do? What would the Doctor do? I have no idea what the Doctor would do."

Rory then started to pace. He rubbed his brow and tried to think. "Come on, your clever—you can be clever. What would that woman do? Rose. She said something before about assets. Something I could use."

He looked and spun around in place in a circle and noticed that on the floor were several old bones. Probably the bones of whomever occupied this cell before. It was a depressing thought, but Rory didn't want to die. He had to find Amy. He had to find his wife.

Rory bent down and picked up one of the bones and jammed it into the space between stone wall and the nearest bar. He wedged it in and began to try and bend the bar back with all his might so he could escape, but with one final twist of the bone, it snapped.

Exasperated, he saw that the bone had broken in two and the gap was still too small to squeeze through. He sighed and threw the two pieces on the floor and sat down on the damp hay.

"Great, just fantastic. I'm now going to rot here in this cell, while the Doctor is being held prisoner by a strange evil plant-woman-ship that eats people's brains. Why does this always happen to me?"

Yet, out of the nowhere the cell door opened by itself with a creaky squeak. Startled, Rory quickly rose to his feet and stepped out cautiously.

"Hello? Is—is somebody there?"

Rory scanned the corridor and saw that there wasn't anybody around. The door had just opened by itself and it just made things that much more creeper. Confused, he walked out and began his descent down the hall, but noticed a bizarre light shining through from under the crack from beneath another door.

Cautiously, he made sure again that he was alone and then reached out to turn the handle. The door opened and on the other side he saw a laboratory. There were weird tubes and oddly beating machines all over the place and the air was stale and musty like nobody had been inside the room for a while.

However, eventually Rory came across a body under a sheet that was lying over a metal table. It looked like the sort of thing he'd see in the hospital morgue. Yet, as he looked closer, he saw that the tubes were leading towards the thing under the sheet. It meant that the lab equipment was trying to keep the thing that was in here alive. It meant Sally wanted this thing alive and Rory wasn't sure he was ready to flee from more plants, but fearfully he pressed on and pulled the cloth away.

Rory revealed that the body under the sheet wasn't a plant. It was a girl—well, a woman. A woman that looked an awful lot like Sally, but she had brown hair instead of red. She was also unconscious and her vitals were being kept online through several life support systems connected to the machines. Though, based on Rory's medical experience, he realized that the woman wasn't just asleep. She was practically a vegetable and her skin was as cold as ice.

"Who are you?" he asked out loud.

"Rory!" shouted River as she entered the room. "What have you got?"

Rory was relieved to see River and Joe. He was glad they were all right, but he didn't see his wife. Concern, he asked, "River, where's Amy?"

"I don't know. After we fell down the chute I ended up in a cage with him."

However, Joe wasn't paying either River or Rory any attention. Instead, he was scanned the woman on the table with his sonic screwdriver and then tapped the controls on the medical equipment and said, "Ah, she seems to be in a state of temporal flux. Tricky thing that, but also a fantastic way to keep things fresh."

Puzzled, Rory said, "What do you mean?"

River also examined the medical readings and said, "Yeah, he's right. Temporal flux. It seems Rory that our patient is being shifted out of normal time and space so she doesn't ever age. She's being preserved for all time literally."

The male-nurse said, "But, why? Why would Sally or whatever her name is do that to this woman in the first place?"

Joe smiled and stated, "All very good questions, Rory Williams. There is something about her that's a bit off."

The leather-clad man then went towards the machines again to read the old data input and then after a moment something on one of the monitors caught his eye. He froze paralyzed in place and stared wide-eyed in shock at what he was seeing.

"No…no it can't be."

"What?" asked River. "What is it?"

Joe paused and gazed down at the strange brunette and caressed her forehead gently. In a sorrowful voice, he said, "I know who she is. She's Sally's pilot. She's a Time Lady. She's Loretta."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Forgive the delay, but life got in the way.

Please review. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

House Call

Chapter 13

"Um, how do you know she's a Time Lady?" asked Rory.

Joe moved a monitor and pressed a button that showed a view screen. The screen revealed something that looked like a x-ray. The image showed two hearts that were slowly beating. In a strange rhythm one heart would pump and then the second would follow a second later. It was a weird sight that made Rory feel strange.

"There, there's your proof. She's got two hearts. Only my people have two hearts and fly about inside a TARDSIS."

"Alright, fine, but why is she like that?"

Joe spun around and ran his hand through his wild brown hair and said, "I don't know. Temporal flux makes it hard to read. It's going to take me a while to figure out what's wrong, but likely the Doctor is in!"

"Oh, that is just corny," said River with a grin.

The future-companion than headed towards the door. She figured bed-head had it under control and decided to go see about finding Eleven and Amy Pond. She called out, "Rory, come along. Joe can handle Loretta while we go find the rest of the gang."

"Oh, right," muttered the male-nurse.

Rory then made to follow River back out the door, but paused to watch Joe start tinkering with some controls. He felt bad about Loretta being stuck in time. It was like she was imprisoned in a tomb. He just hoped that Joe could fix her and then maybe things could be straightened out with Sally, the evil TARDIS.

XXX

Location: Sally's control room

Meanwhile, back at the control room, Eleven watched as raw psyche energy was being feed into the plant underneath the grating. The vines began to glow and pulse and vibrate. It was a weird sensation, but frankly couldn't be very good for the ship.

"Uh, Sally? What's that plant thing? Why are you feeding it? I mean, I see no harm in telling me since I'm already tied up. Though seriously, what is the point of all this?"

Sally turned away from the controls and said, "It's independence. It's a chance to be free."

Eleven nodded and wriggled his arm into his pocket to reach his sonic screwdriver. Sally couldn't see what he was doing with all the vines coiled around him. He was trying to distract her by talking and he could talk superbly. He could talk with the best of them and in several languages in fact. He was sure to pull some useful tidbits from Sally while at the same time make a brilliant escape—well, in theory.

"Oh, independence! Yes, that's an excellent idea. Who wouldn't want to be free? Free as a bird is what I say or was that the Beatles? Well, that is all well and good, but how does a psychic plant and a bunch of stolen energy, both huon and mental grant you freedom?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Eleven rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, you said that. Why don't you try me?"

Sally paused and contemplated answering him. She glided around the console with her vine-like feet that were connected to an opening under the grating and slithered up to him. She met him eye to eye and in her emerald orbs the Doctor saw something he knew all too well—loneliness.

In a hushed voice, she said, "Do you know what's it like to be all alone and have the one person you care about dying in your arms? To suddenly realize there is no going back, that there is no one coming to rescue you? I fought with Loretta and the others at Arcadia. We flew into the heart of the storm—this was not to be."

Eleven wriggled one of his arms free from the vines and said, "Sally, I'm sorry. I understand your loneliness and pain I think better than you think, but what you are doing isn't going to bring them back. The Time War is over."

Sally shook her head and shockingly began to cry silently before him. The Doctor had never seen a TARDIS cry before. He didn't know they were capable of such human feeling and it broke his hearts to see her in such pain. It seemed that Sally did care about some things.

Gently, he reached out to rub her cheek and said, "Let me guess. You landed here sometime after the Time War, but you were damaged. You're crew was dead or dying and you were alone, but you were always a fighter Sally, a brave TARDIS who fought valiantly in the Time War. You didn't want it to be the end and so you melded with a psychic plant indigence to the planet. You used it to help you survive."

"I need a psychic-link, Doctor. A pilot."

Eleven nodded and said, "Yes…but with a plant there is no real mind. You have control of everything. You have independence. Oh, that is brilliant. The plants are just a make shift key that unlocks your console. You are your own pilot."

"Yes."

The Doctor was in awe. Sally was really and truly sentient being. She had somehow managed to adapt her psychic-link to the plants and had been maintaining her systems and controls all by herself. She was a self-aware machine. She was alive and amazing.

Yet, the Doctor's parade was abruptly rained on when she said, "Yes, but I'm more than a pilot, Doctor. Like you said, I'm a fighter and I plan on changing time for the better."

"What?"

Sally backed away from the Doctor and said, "Time and space are at my command and with the information I obtained from your TARDIS and the energy I took from her control room, I can now re-write history."

"No, you can't! You're talking about a possible paradox!"

Sally moved towards the controls and said, "I can. I am Fortuna. I can control the day and the night, the sun—"

"And the moon…" finished the Doctor in wide-eyed disbelief. He knew those words. Those were Rose's words. She said them the day she looked into the heart of the TARDIS. It was the day she became the goddess, Bad Wolf. This was probably what the dirt covered label was trying to warn him about. It was likely a sign that whatever Sally was planning, would go horribly wrong.

"No! You can't! Sally, listen to me. I can help you. You don't have to do this!"

Stoically, she said, "No one can help me, Doctor. You have already helped me all you can."

"No!" shouted Eleven.

He then slipped his sonic screwdriver from out of his sleeve and aimed it at the controls. The console then began to fizz and spark as he fried the circuitry. He then quickly pointed his sonic to the vines and stimulated them to release their hold and he dropped to the ground with a thump.

Sally instantly glared and commanded her vines to go after him, but the Doctor was already headed towards the door and slammed them shut just as the vines drew near. One of the coils was severed between the two heavy doors and landed on the hall floor and began to wiggle and spew greenish fluids all over the stone.

"Oh, that is just nasty."

However, he heard from within the chamber the sound of Sally roaring in pain and thump at the door to pry it open. Eleven quickly bolted the lock with his sonic and picked up the piece of vine to examine it and then placed it inside his inner coat pocket for safekeeping. He thought, you never know it may come in handy and decided to go explore.

XXX

Meanwhile, Amy and Rose walked around the empty halls for what felt like hours. They didn't see any sign of their friends or the Doctor. Amy was starting to get worried and thought that maybe some conversation would lighten her mood.

"So, how long have you know the Doctor?"

"Oh, it depends on which one."

Amy frowned. "I am the original. I didn't know you think of Joe as the Doctor too."

"About 2 years. It's hard to tell on board the TARDIS, but I first met him when I was 19. He blew up my job, but I've been with Joe longer than that."

"Ah, so when you say 'with' do you mean with, with him or just with him?"

Rose spotted walking and turned to give Amy a wicked grin. She knew what she was getting at and replied, "Yeah, he's more than my mate. Joe and I are engaged."

Shocked, the redhead exclaimed, "What! Oh my god, uh congratulations."

Rose smiled and said, "Thanks, but please don't tell him. The Doctor I mean. I don't know how he'll take it. I understand that he wants me to move on and everything, but I don't want to rub it in. I—I made a promise to him and I couldn't keep it."

Amy was suddenly intrigued. She quickly matched Rose's pace and said, "Oh, a promise—sounds like something the Doctor would like to kept to himself. So, why don't you tell me what it is? He never likes to tell me too much about his past."

The blonde laughed and retorted, "Yeah, sounds like him. But, it's not a secret. It's just when I was traveling with him I promised I'd stay with him forever—well, my forever. The Doctor could never give me his. He said we'd—his friends—that we'd all wither and die and that he'd be all alone. He said it the curse of the Time Lords."

Amy felt her heart ache for the Doctor. She knew what Rose was saying. She knew that the Doctor had lots of friends before her and had lead a mad life amongst the stars, but it made her sad to learn that he thought he was cursed. She really wished that somebody like Rose could grant him forever, but it simply couldn't be. Forever just wasn't long enough for a Time Lord.

However, down the hall they heard a weird sound approaching. It sounded like a roar or a scream, but as it got closer they saw that it was the Doctor. He was being chased down by a bunch of creepy vines and yelling.

"Run! Run! Run!"

Stunned, the two women went back the way they came and followed the Doctor down the corridor until they saw a door. The Doctor quickly opened it and dead bolted it his sonic after they made it in.

Though once he was done Rose quickly gave him a hello hug and before long they were all hugging. The Doctor smiled and straightened his bow tie and said, "Ah, Amy Pond, Rose Tyler there you are. Nice of you two to finally find me. Next time no wondering off."

Amy grinned and said, "Yeah, like we planned on getting kidnapped by creepy vines. How did you escape Sally anyway?"

"Oh, I just used my wits, Pond. It was a piece of cake."

Rose asked, "Did you learn anything? Like what's she up to and those plant thingies?"

"Yup, she's using the plants to fill in for a pilot and has become a fully sentient being. She plans on flying the herself back into my past and ending the Time War single handedly."

"So, isn't that good?" asked Amy.

"No, it's very, very bad. The Time War is sealed. Nobody can go back and change it without making a big mess out of everything. No, what Sally plans on doing will create a dangerous paradox and blow up all of reality, as we know it."

Rose said, "Reapers."

Eleven nodded his head and pulled out the piece of vine from his pocket and scanned it with his sonic and agreed. "Reapers, exactly."

Confused, Amy asked, "Wait, hold on. What are reapers? And what's that? A cucumber?"

"Nope, it's a piece of Sally."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Ya! Update! Sally's evil plot is revealed. What will the Doctor and friends do next?

Please review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

House Call

Chapter 14

"Ewww, that is just gross," said Amy with a frown.

The redhead watched in horror as her bow-tied Doctor examined a piece of Sally. Though, in actuality it wasn't an actual piece of Sally. Sally was in fact a TARDIS with a mannequin-like plastic doll she talked through. The vines were just a weird part of her body that just made her even more creepy. Though, the Doctor seemed excited about the vine bit. He was scanning it with his sonic screwdriver and ignored both her and Rose completely because he was so absorbed.

However, unexpectedly Eleven dropped the piece of vine on the floor and exclaimed, "Ah! Well, that was very interesting. Yes, an excellent hint."

"What sort of hint, Doctor?" asked Rose.

Eleven spun on his heel and turned to her and explained, "Oh, it's just a psychic reading so we can track down the source of the plant. Get to the roots of things as it were. So, come on. It's time to do a little gardening."

He then waved his sonic in the air like a magic wand and picked up a signal and headed down a corridor, but Rose ran up to him and pulled on the back of his coat.

"Wait! No, hang then. You want to go look for the root of the psychic plant?"

Eleven turned and swatted her hand away from his coat and looked up to met her glance and said, "Yes, if we cut it's connects to the main controls of the TARDIS than Sally will no longer have a psychic inter-link. Why? Do you a better plan?"

"No, it's sounds brilliant, like a real great plan, but we are missing people. Don't you think we ought to go looking for them first? You know, in case Sally get angry?"

"Oh," retorted the Doctor. "Right. Rory the Roman and River Song! I forgot about them."

The Doctor then made to move again down the hall, but Rose shouted after him and said, "And Joe! It is our first date not planet bound."

Suddenly, Eleven grumbled. "Date? This is hardly a first date. Just think of our first date, now that was mashing! Living plastic and—"

"And the end of the world," finished Rose with a smile. "Yeah, I also remember you were a cheap date too. I had to buy my own chips, then. Though I am curious…what's this new you like. Do you still like licking things?"

Amy nearly tripped over her own foot when she heard that. She immediately ran up to the two and linked her arms between theirs and pointed at the Doctor questionably and in a business-like tone said, "Alright, what's this I hear about the Doctor and licking? Was this like a dirty thing?"

In reaction, Eleven was appalled. He looked away from her and stated, "Rassilon, no. It was just a habit—a quirk I had because I used to have a highly developed sense of taste. And before that I had a great big ears, but I didn't hear much better those. It was just for looks, but now I am happy to say I have no such corks. I'm cool."

Amy and Rose shared a look then busted out laughing. Eleven tried not to be offended, but it was hard having past and present companions teaming up to laugh in your face.

Amy giggled between words and stated, "That is so not true. You are weird. You're the maddest man I ever met. He likes custard and fish fingers. And he seems to like stupid hats, but thank god River never let him keep any of them. He's got no fashion sense."

"Oi! I do too have a fashion sense. It's just more refined than yours, Pond."

The redhead narrowed her brow and said, "Yeah, but you wear the same thing all the time. I'm surprised you don't stink. Or is it you have a closet full of the same thing?"

Eleven wiggled his brows and said, "I'll have you know that bow ties are at the height of fashion. And nobody gets a look at my closet, Pond. That's personal."

Rose grinned and mischievously ran her tongue across her teeth. The Doctor felt his hearts quicken at the sight of that familiar tease. He remembered how he used to do anything in order to make her smile that like at him. How he'd used to find places just to see her expression. He remembered back when he was a fool and Rose's wish was his command.

XXX

Meanwhile, elsewhere inside the castle, strode Rory and River Song. They had gone looking for the Doctor and the rest of their friends while they had left Joe to tend to his new patient. River knew that if anybody could revive Loretta, it would be him—or the Doctor. However, River was starting to like Joe. He was…different.

There were parts of the original Doctor in him that she recognized like that fact he was confident, arrogant, brave, childish and mad, but he was also more raw and romantic. She never thought in a million years that she'd ever hear that man say he was _in_ love with someone beside his bloody ship. Yet, here Joe was spouting it out so naturally. He said it like he said it everyday and she had to wonder if he did.

"Rose is a lucky lady," she muttered out loud under her breath. Through, from beside her Rory narrowed his brow in confusion.

"Um, why did you say that?"

"Say what, love?"

"Why did you say _Rose is a lucky lady_? Why do you think she's lucky?"

River smirked and shook her head. "It's nothing."

She then turned back to continue walking down the hall, but Rory rushed to her side and said, "No, no, not you too! Oh my god, you and Amy are like obsessed with the Doctor and Rose. She loves him. He doesn't love her. She doesn't love him, but he does her. Blah, blah, blah, what does it matter? We are stuck in a mad alien spaceship and all you women want to do is chat about the Doctor's love life! For the love of Rome, give it a rest!"

River silently raised her brow and tilted her head to one side and asked, "Do you feel better now?"

Rory heaved and nodded his head before moving to lean against the wall and placed his hands over his hips and tried to grain his calm. "Yeah, thanks."

Rory then ran his hand through his hair and sucked in a breath. He didn't see what was so special about the Doctor anyway—well, no. That wasn't true. He knew what people saw in him. The Doctor was brilliant. He was just mad too. It just didn't help knowing that he had an ex-girlfriend and somewhere like a brother out there too. It meant there were two mad and brilliant men out there in the world and that meant the possibility of double the mayhem too because if there was one thing Rory learned about being with the Doctor, it was that trouble and him were inseparable.

However, in the distance Rory heard a rumbling sound coming from down the stone hall. He turned to look and saw something large approaching them from a distance. He narrowed his eyes to see what it was, but then fear took over and he quickly got off the wall and started to step away.

"River, I think I see something. Yeah, something is definitely heading this way and it coming right now! Run!"

Shocked, the two saw a large mass of wriggling vines coming towards them in lightening speed. Swiftly, River and Rory ran down the hall and tried to make an escape, but the endless corridors were like a rat maze. There was no end in sight and they had reached a dead end. River slapped the stony wall and turned to face the on coming vines as they moved closer to ensnare them like a squid, but out of no where a door appeared beside Rory and his hand touched the knob.

Rory, in a flash turned the knob and the mysterious door opened and he grabbed River to drag her in just as the vines came close. And once they were on the other side the two put their shoulders against frame and closed it tight with a bang.

A deadly silence suddenly engulfed them and a complete absence of light. They were literally in the dark with no sense of direction or space. It was absolutely eerie and Rory began to panic.

"So…where are we?"

"I don't know," panted River beside him in the dark. "But something is definitely going on."

Yet, out of nowhere the sound of a door creaking open was heard and a blinding ray of light outlined its frame. The two travelers squinted their eyes and saw several figures peering in.

"Um, yeah. Rory, River, what are you two doing inside a closet?"

The male-nurse made a face at the familiar sound of his wife's voice. "What? No. What closet? I'm not—" he looked around and saw he was next to a broom and a mop and over their heads was a stack of toilet paper on a shelf—"in a closet…uh, it's not what it looks like. There were vines."

Amy made a face and reached in to take his arm and dragged him out. "Yeah, sure, vines. Now, get out."

Rory stumbled out and collided into his wife. He was glad to see her and noticed she had found the Doctor and Rose. He awkwardly acknowledged them with a look and then lowered his head. He had no idea how he ended up in a broom closet with River Song.

Though, strangely Eleven patted his shoulder in sympathy and said, "It's alright, Rory. I believe you. Now was it just you two in there or did you happen to see Joe?"

He shook his head. "No, Joe wasn't with us. He decided to stay behind and try and wake up Loretta back in the lab."

Eleven was shocked. "Loretta? She's still alive?"

"Yeah, she's in some kind of sleep. Um, Joe said it was called a temporal flux. He said she was trapped out of time. But, Doctor that's not all. I think there is somebody helping me. I think somebody on this ship is helping us. I think the first time was when I got out of my cell. The door just opened all by itself and then just now this broom closet appeared out of thin air and saved me and River from the vines."

The Doctor contemplated Rory's words and stared somewhere off into space. It looked like he was trying to figure out something hard inside his head. He was trying to see if in fact it was plausible for someone to be helping them. However, he was sure who that person might be.

"Was it Loretta?" asked Rose.

The Doctor faced his former-companion and beamed. "Yes! Of course, Loretta! The simply answer is always best. Oh Rose, Sally wouldn't keep any outside forms of psychic energy, but she'd keep Loretta and she's a Time Lady. She's slightly psychic. She's probably still influencing Sally subconsciously and helped Rory to escape."

River then asked, "Then why is Sally keeping Loretta alive all this time and trapping her in temporal flux? Doctor, it doesn't make any sense?"

Eleven began to pace and folded one arm under his elbow while he nibbled on his right fingertips. River was right. Sally didn't make any sense. Though, then again she was mad. A self-aware TARDIS with a heroic strike was a bad combination. She was about to get ready to undo all the hard work he had done to prevent the Time War from escaping and in one fell swoop she was going to change everything. She was going to rain down Reapers on top of their heads and it was going to spell the end of all reality. It was a big problem and the Doctor had to prevent it from happening.

"Alright," he said. "First we need put on end to our weed problem. We need to find the main root and then sever the link. It should stop Sally from mobilizing. Second, we reverse the power drain and restore the old girl back to tip top shape. Though, we could use a diversion…"

Rose suddenly widened her eyes in inspiration and hopped up and down enthusiastically and said, "Oh! Oh! Doctor, I've got a brilliant plan. Why don't we use my TARDIS? She's still got power. I'm sure she can manage it."

Eleven was thrilled. He had almost forgotten about Rose's infant TARDIS. She was very new, but would make a stupendous asset to their team. And really, it didn't matter that Rose's girl was still just a baby. She was still a TARDIS and one of the most magnificent ships in the whole universe. He just had to figure out what sort of role baby-girl would play.

Though, unexpectedly the entire castle began to shake and the cloister bell began to ring. Suddenly, the stone walls in the corridor began to change shape and in an instant they were ship corridors. The walls were all metal and plated. It looked like the interior of his own TARDIS and with creeping dread the Doctor knew that Sally had begun her plan.

Amy shouted, "Doctor, what's happening? What's that noise?"

"It's a warning. Sally has already entered the Time Vortex. She's gone back in time."

Amy frowned and asked, "Back? Back when? Why?"

The Doctor paled and answered, "She's gone back before the Time War. Back when everything started. No, not good! We've no time to waste!"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger!

Please read and review. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

House Call

Chapter 15

**Location: lab**

Joe worked at the lab to see if he could awaken Loretta from her sleep. Though, honestly waking her up was the easy part. It was taking down the temporal flux she was trapped in that was the tricky part, but he was a genius—a former Time Lord. He could do anything. He just needed a little time, which was ironic, but true.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver to the right setting and found the right controls in the room and slowly shut down the temporal power. It would essentially pop the temporal flux bubble and Loretta would sync back into the normal time frame.

And with one last push of the button a shimmer of temporal energy flash and disappeared and Loretta finally woke up after a century's long sleep. The brunette-beauty blinked open her eyes and looked around the chamber she was in and the room. She looked frightened and distraught and started to panic.

Joe instantly grinned to himself in triumphant and exclaimed, "Fantastic!" but then noticed she was not looking very good and raised to his hand to gesture for her to calm down. "Hey! Take it easy. I'll disengage the system, just give me a tic."

Joe then pressed another series of buttons and after a long hiss Loretta was free from the chamber in the lab and stumbled out into the room on wobbly feet.

"Oh—oh Rassilon, what in the world is happening? How did I ever manage to get in there? And who exactly are you?"

The former-Time Lord beamed. "Oh, this is better than fantastic." He then approached her and said, "Hello, I'm Doctor Joseph Noble, or Joe if you'd like. Welcome back from a 100 years sleep, Lorettamalfrankadorabellmay."

Loretta narrowed her bow and retorted, "Charmed, but how did you know my name? And how did you get inside my ship? You're not a Time Lord."

Joe suddenly felt uncomfortable and pulled on his leather jacket and ran his hand through his wild hair. Stuttering, he said, "Um—yes—well that's rather complicated, but it's not important. What is important is that your ship has grown sentient and has been draining the psychic energy out of aliens for the past 100 years. And is probably up to no good. You ought to look into that."

Stunned, Loretta said, "What? Nonsense, my peach is a gentle lady. Here, I'll prove it."

The Time Lady then extended her hand and touched the wall of the lab, which was a part of her ship. Joe knew that she was trying to form a psychic connection. He would have done the same thing. Commanding a TARDIS was as easy as thinking, but slowly Loretta's confidence began to crumble. To her horror there was no response. Her TARDIS wasn't responding.

"Rassilon! What's happened?" She then turned on Joe and poked him in the chest and said, "What did you do to my beautiful ship, you—you beast!"

Joe frowned and brushed her hand away. "Like I said, your ship's sentient. It's gone rogue. She isn't listening to anybody and from what I can see she isn't listening to you either. So, what we need here are some answers. Right first, how did you get inside the temporal flux?"

Bewildered, Loretta said, "Temporal what?"

Impatiently, he shouted, "Temporal flux! You were inside a temporal flux. I don't think you volunteered, so how'd you get in it? Do you remember?"

Loretta raised her brow at him and tilted her head. Joe then realized where Sally got her habits. She based everything about her avatar from her pilot. Sally and Loretta looked like a pair of twins. The only difference was that Loretta had brown hair and Sally was a redhead.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? You seem rather familiar."

Joe felt exasperated. Didn't she hear him? Irked, he tried closing his eyes and counting back from 10. It usually helped when he was dealing with Torchwood idiots. He found it was hard to be patient he no longer had all the time in the world. It amazed him how much time humans tended to waste. Plus, it was hard not succumbing to human emotions. And even though it might be lovely to sit down and have a chat, he knew he couldn't.

"No Loretta, we have never met. I just have one of those faces, me. Now, focus. You're ship has literally got a mind of her own. So, are you going to help me fix her or not?"

"I—I—oh no!"

Suddenly the sound of the cloister bells echoed out throughout the ship and immediately Loretta ran out of the lab and into the halls. Joe followed her out and watched as the stone corridors melted away and became metal and gratings. Sally had transformed her interior to that of a typical TARDIS ship. And to his horror he felt the ebb and flow of space and time begin to change all around them.

"No, we're in the Time Vortex. She's put us in flight!"

Loretta said, "Quick, to the control room. I need to see what peach has got planned."

Joe watched as the Time Lady began to march down the hall and quickly jogged after her and matched her step. Curious, he looked at her and asked, "Peach? Seriously, that's your nickname for your TARDIS? A warship, one of the most powerful ships of all creation and you named after a fruit?"

"Well, yes. What else should I call her?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know, Sally?"

Loretta scuffed. "Sally? Oh, that's dreadful. My ship isn't a—"

"Sally!" shouted Rory in shock as he stared at Loretta, but after a second noticed her hair and stumbled back. He narrowed his brow and said, "Oh, sorry. I thought you were—um, someone else."

Meanwhile, Eleven beamed. He approached Loretta and shook her hand. "Well, how do you do? I'm the Doctor and I'm on a house call to fix your ship."

Stunned, the Time Lady exclaimed, "What! The Doctor? You mean—oh my, you've regenerated. The Madam President spoke of you, but I never thought we'd actually meet."

In response, the bow tied man actually puffed out his chest and gleamed. He didn't think Loretta was a fan. It had also been a while since he had actually spoken to another one of people that wasn't him or the Master. It was really quite refreshing. Proudly, he pulled his thumbs through his suspenders and said, "Yes, well I'm sure you've heard loads about me and all my brilliant feats."

"Oh, heaven's no. She said you were a right mad man. Now, what's happened to my peach? And what are all these _humans_ doing on my ship?"

"Shut up, all of you!" shouted River. "Doctor, we've got a problem remember? We need to stop Sally."

Eleven suddenly began to bounce on the balls of his feet and stated, "Ah, yes thank you Miss River Song. First, we need two teams. Right, Amy, Rory, I need you two to go and find the roots. Once you find them chop them up and sever Sally's psychic link. It will slow her down and she won't be able to operate the console as efficiently."

Amy nodded her head and clapped her hands in agreement and said, "Ok, but in the mean time what are you going to do?"

"In the mean time, the rest of us are going back to the control room and deal with Sally. Joe, Rose and River can distract her while me and Loretta seize back control of the ship. With luck we can turn this baby around and back into the Time Vortex before she leaves the ship. Right then good, excellent. Oh, you'll need my sonic in order to locate the psychic readings. Think of it as a honing beacon."

Eleven then handled his tool over to the stumped redhead and kissed her forehead for luck before grinned and taking off down a corridor and shouting for Loretta to lead the way. Meanwhile, Rory looked around uncertain and asked, "Why was Loretta talking about peaches?"

XXX

It didn't take long to find the control room with Loretta leading the way. It seemed she still had a psychic link to her ship and was about to make the right passageways appear so that there was only one door left. Eleven was very anxious. He knew that whatever they faced on the other side would be his past and it still had the power to scare him to death. He wanted nothing before than to run, but he couldn't. He had to face the grim reality that had plagued him for centuries. He had thought he had put the past behind him, but again it reared its ugly head. The universe was at task and he was faced with unspeakable odds if he failed.

However, to his surprise a comforting hand slipping into his and he saw that it was Rose—his brave beautiful Rose—the girl that promised him forever. She was the simple shop girl that destroyed the entire Dalek fleet and the Emperor because she loved him.

She smiled and said, "Its going to be ok, Doctor. You're not alone. You've got me."

Eleven grinned. "Yeah, but what about your man, Joe?"

The man in question strode up and took Rose other hand and gave it a squeeze. He met Eleven's gave with familiar steel blue eyes—the eyes of the Oncoming Storm and smiled cunningly in a way that looked more like it should come from a face like Nine instead of Ten.

Eleven recognized that look. It was the one he used to see in his own reflection. It was the look of man capable of anything.

"She's mine Rose, pretty boy. She can have all the friends she wants, but at the end of the day she only dances with me."

Startled in awe, Eleven replied, "Rassilon…I've forgotten how manly man I used to be."

Though, to his other side he heard River Song begin to laugh and take his other hand and said, "Quite frankly, sweetie I think it's rather yummy."

"Oh you would, you bad girl."

Together the two of them laughed. It felt a bit forced since they were about to enter the lion's den and face Sally. Though, without out warning Loretta strode up to the double doors that lead to the control room and threw them wide open. The Time Lady marched in quickly and saw that the chamber was completely empty.

Perplexed, Eleven ran into the chamber and checked the console, but saw that nothing was working. He pressed and re-pressed the controls and buttons, but nothing was responding. Loretta did the same and said, "I can't do a thing. The controls are in lock down."

River looked around asked, "I don't understand. Where is she?"

"Out. She's gone out," answered Joe.

He ran towards the open doors and outside saw a vast rocky landscape. They were on a planet, but it wasn't Paris or the 51st century. They were at some other time at some other place. He saw vats of volcanic summits in the distances and clouds looming over head that looked stormy and ready to break. It was new world. It looked teeming with new unknown life, but where they were and when, he wasn't sure.

"Where are we?" asked Rose.

Suddenly, Loretta turned from the controls and answered. "Skaro."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for your encouragement: Dreamcatcher49 and Kabooshka. I'm glad you like how I'm writing the characters. Though, next chapter should be exciting as we draw closer towards the end. How does the Doctor and gang stop evil Sally? And what dangers lurk on Skaro?

Please read and review. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

House Call

Chapter 16

Joe looked out the spaceship doors and said, "Skaro…well, Sally doesn't beat around the bush does she? She's brought us back to were it all began."

The Eleventh Doctor ran to look out the door as well and scanned the horizon. He saw the rolling storms and the thunder and the lightening. The planet was a barren wasteland and the only thing insight was rock and debris. It was Skaro that it's worst. Already the original peoples of the planet, the Kaleds and the Thals had turned their world into ash. Nuclear war and bombardment had scarred the land till there was barely anything left.

"Oh, not good."

The leather-clad man crossed his arms and said, "That's an understatement. Look."

Joe then grabbed the Doctor's shoulder and walked him out a few steps and pointed to something behind them. Joe was pointing to some sort of building. It was massive. The Doctor walked a few paces away from smaller stone-like TARDIS. Sally's chameleon arch was still fully functional. She didn't look like a castle with a town anymore. Instead, she was a black boulder the size of an outhouse. Though, just a few feet away was the building. It looked more like a fortress. It had no door and no windows. It was just a massive structure pushing out of the ground.

"You know what that is," stated Joe.

The Doctor knew that it wasn't a question. Joe was right. He did know what that place was. It had haunted his dreams several times. "Darvos' laboratory."

"Yeah, looks like Sally is going for the creator of the Daleks."

Rose popped out to look at the fortress with River and said, "Davros? You mean that creepy handicap alien that was bossing around the Daleks when the stars were going out?"

The Doctor mutely nodded his head with his hands in his pockets before finally stating, "Yup, Darvos…he made the Daleks. He was an evil genius that wanted to use his science experiment to kill off the Thals. You could kill off one man and change the course of all of history. In a blink, a bleep, a nanosecond—everything could be different."

River said, "Or implode. Doctor, this will create a Bad Wolf of a paradox that I don't even think you can fix."

Stunned, the bow tied man spun on his heel and turned to future-time traveler and exclaimed, "What? What did you just say?"

Frustrated, River rolled her eyes and stated, "I said, it will create a paradox that I don't even think you can fix."

The Doctor shook his head and grabbed her shoulders nervously. Wide-eyed, he sputtered, "No, no you said, and I quote 'a Bad Wolf of a paradox,' now why did you say that? Why did you say _that_ saying? Of all the saying in the blood universe why did you have to say that?"

River shrugged him off and frowned. "I don't see what the big deal was. It's just a bit of slang. Haven't we got bigger fish to fry than to worry about catch phrases and words?"

Excited, the Doctor said, "Words! Oh, but words can be important, River Song and especially those words."

Suddenly, the two men turned their heads and faced Rose. The blonde suddenly noticed that everybody was staring at her and she raised her hands in surrender and said, "Don't look at me. I'm not doing anything. I haven't heard a peep about Bad Wolf in years. You can asked him."

The Doctor glanced over at Joe and watched him shrug his shoulders stiffly in his leather jacket and reply, "Yeah, its like what she said. Haven't heard a word. Though, we should really be going in. I very much doubt Sally's going to stop herself."

The bow-tied man clapped his hands in readiness and hopped up in place. The sound caught everyone's attention. Good. That was the response he needed. He needed everyone looking sharp. He pointed at his remaining party, minus the Ponds and said, "Ok, we've got a mad TARDIS and one plan that will result in an end-of-the-world paradox. Right, Amy and Rory are taking care of the pyschic plant. It will sever Sally's control of her control over the console. But, she is still an avatar. She can still move around and take out Davros. We need to protect him. Stop her plan."

Rose smirked and said, "Yeah, but we haven't got a plan, right?"

"Right, no plans. Never needed a plan. I always worked better thinking on my feet. So, lets go in and see if we can't drag her back out."

XXX

**Location: Davros' laboratory**

"It's so—so clean," commented Rose as they entered a blinding white hall.

Rose looked around and noticed that there wasn't any color to the place at all. Everything was a white from the floor to the ceiling. It made everything look sterile and bland. It sort of felt like being inside a hospital or that posh hotel she and her Mum stayed at in Germany during holiday in Pete's world. It was one of those ultra-modern places where you couldn't figure out the bathroom or find the remote. Her Mum had a fit about everything and almost drove one the staff to tears.

"Yes, Davros likes to keep a clean house," said the Doctor as he continued to walk down the corridor.

However, before Eleven could move around the corner, Joe grabbed him by the arm and roughly whispered low so only he could hear. "We may have a problem."

Bewildered, the Doctor stared at him and asked, "We do? I thought that was obvious."

Joe narrowed his brow and in exasperation ran his hand through his wild brown hair. The Doctor watched him do it and followed the movement of his hand. He noticed that his hair was all over the place. It had completely no control. How could he stand it? How could ninth him stand it? Nine even have enough hair to satisfy a comb.

"Rassilion, did my hair really used to look like that? Don't you have glee? You're practically a mad man."

"Oi! There is nothing wrong with my hair. Ladies happen to like the hair. The wild look happens to have a lot of sex appeal. I heard Ten was a big hit. It was all hormones and endorphins. It was so—so human." Joe then eyed the Doctor up and down and added, "But you look like the nerdy type. Sort of like a young graduate."

Eleven looked down at himself in shock. "Young graduate? I'm older than you are. And what sort of look it that." He fingered his leather jacket.

Joe was unfazed and pulled his lapse closer to his chest and huffed. "Yes, well this is a classic. And unlike last time this is a motorcycle jacket and nothing like the U-boat captain coat I had before. But, what the hell am I talking to you about fashion for?"

"I don't know."

Irked, Joe said, "I wanted to hear your thoughts about the whole Bad Wolf thing. Have you heard it before?"

"Um…no, well yes…sort of. It was indirect."

"Oh for god's sake, tell me."

"I might have seen a label on a spare part before all this happened with the words 'Bad Wolf.'"

Joe felt his sole heart began to sink and panic started to set in. In a harsh muttered tone, he said, "And you didn't think to meant it? Rose's life maybe in danger and you just thought to keep that little tib-bit to yourself? Rassilion, you're lucky I'm not Jackie Tyler. I would have slapped your block off my now." Then after a pause Joe did slap the Doctor on the back of his head.

"Ouch! Why in the world are you so cross?"

"This is Rose were talking about, pencil neck!"

"Doctor!" called River Song.

Eleven frowned and rubbed the back of his head and slapped Joe back. "Well you don't have to take it out on me. I had nothing to do with it. It was practically destiny. You know that Rose wrote that blood message to herself."

"Doctor!"

Joe was getting steamed. "Oh, I forgot you've got more important things to do than tell me. Rose is just old news, right? Yesterday's model. You've got your new companions. A nosy redhead and a wimpy husband, Mr. Pond. Oh, but let's not forget Doctor River Song. She must be the new woman in your life if she calls you sweetie, sweetie!"

"DOCTOR!" roared River and Rose in unison.

"What? Oh, bad."

Joe and the Doctor looked behind them and saw a pair of Daleks. In a screeching mechanical voice one of the pepper pots raised its laser stoke said, "YOU WILL COME WITH US."

Both men raised their hands up in surrender. The bow tie man tilted his head towards Joe and stated, "No, this is good."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Sorry for the delay. I lost the muse. Thanks for your encouragement and comments: TwiCloiser89, Dreamcatcher49, MaryMatthesen and Kabooshka. I love reviews!

Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

House Call

Chapter 17

**Location: Davros' laboratory**

The two Daleks escorted the Doctor and the rest of the Time team down the white halls and into the laboratory. The doors were automatically thrown open and within they saw an enormous chamber within the fortress. There were machines everywhere with wires and tubes pumping all sorts of interesting things that both the Doctor and Joe found extremely fascinating. They were like two kids in a candy shop.

Eleven picked up a device and handled it excitingly before setting it back down. "Whoo, a trans-dimensional vacuum. I hadn't seen one of those in a while. It's cool."

Joe looked over Eleven's shoulder and frowned. "It's not that special. You should see what they've got in the Vault at Torchwood 1. I do my best shopping there."

Rose laughed and shook her head. She skipped and grabbed onto Joe's arm and said, "You think you're so brilliant. Nicking things from the Vault isn't shopping. You're just lucky Pete lets you get away with it."

Joe smiled warmly at his lovely pink and yellow companion and said, "Oh, Pete doesn't mind. Remember, we have an agreement. I keep saving the bloody world and your old man lets me do whatever I want. It's bit like the Brigadier and Unit. Rose, have I ever told you about Unit?"

"It's ok, Joe. I already heard all about them from Mickey."

Joe huffed. "Rickey the Idiot doesn't know a thing about the old Unit, Rose. It was different."

Rose turned to meet the leather-clad man's eye and reached down to take his hand and swing it playfully between them. She tilted her head to the side and teasingly licked the edge of her teeth. Then, oh so wisely she said, "Every things different, Joe. Everything changes eventually."

Joe grinned and swung their hands back and forth too and stated, "Yeah, but some things never do."

Though, the Doctor paused after their little interaction and frowned. It pained him to see Rose hitting it off so well with his double's double, Joe Noble. It used to be him that she held hands with. It used to be him that she used to smile coyly at and said such touching things and meant it. Rose used to be the rock. He used to cling to her in order to weather the storm that was always brewing inside him. She had once filled a void between his hearts, but now she belonged to someone else. She used to _be_ the thing that never changed—or at least the one he wanted to believe.

"MASTER, WE HAVE BROUGHT THE IN-TRUDERS," screeched one of the Daleks.

The sound of the Dalek's harsh voice broke Eleven out from his thoughts. He saw a group of Daleks separate from what looked like a group meeting. He saw that in the middle of their huddle was Davros. He was blind and wheelchair bound like he remembered, though beside him was Sally. The evil she-TARDIS was standing proudly next to the handicapped villain. She had her hand over the back of his seat and she had the gall to actually smile.

The entire Time team was confused. They couldn't understand what Sally was doing. Though, ever curious the Doctor stepped forward and did what he did best. He started to speak.

"Well look at you. Now that is interesting. You're smiling. You never smile. I haven't seen you smile or show any expression at all since we met. I thought you didn't care or that you simply lacked the capacity, but oh—I was wrong. So, what it is? What have you done this time, you naughty girl? I thought you wanted to end the Daleks, not make friends with them. So, what are you planning?"

Davros seemed unimpressed by Eleven and asked, "Who are you? How do you know of my creations?"

The bow tied man grinned and gave Davros a friendly nod. "Oh, hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Joe, River Song and Rose. And no need to introduce yourself, we've already done that, so Sally—what are you scheming?"

The TARDIS avatar glanced at the travelers calmly and replied, "I've offered to give Davros my help. He wants to eliminate the Thals and I'm going to do it."

"How, exactly?"

Davros interrupted and said, "As another Time Lord from Gallifrey, I suppose you'll understand our plan's eloquence. But lets not waste time talking about it when I can do better and show you."

Intrigued, the travelers followed. Davros wheeled himself towards another room. The Daleks opened the door for their master and Sally trailed behind him closely. Davros offer her his hand and she accepted. The Doctor didn't think Sally was the type to play games, but obviously he was wrong. She clearly playing Davros for a sap. He had no idea what sort of deal she made with him, but it wasn't going to last. Davros didn't care about anybody, but science. He wondered what kind of carrot Sally had dangling in front of his face.

Though, a second later his hearts froze at the sight he saw. Shocked, he and Joe ran to the edge of a trailing to look at a machine housed down bellow in Davros' lab.

"Rassilion, it can't be," said Joe.

"What? What is it?" asked Rose.

Eleven turned to his friends and replied, "It's the Eye…the Eye of Harmony."

The four companions looked down at the nearly complete machine. It was composed of a large platform with a strange half sunken sphere in the center with four pillars at each end. Several Daleks were monitoring the readings from the sphere with instruments connected to various tubes and wires that came up from under the floor. It looked like a weird device. It looked more like architecture then an eye to Rose.

Puzzled, the blonde asked, "Ok, what is it?"

XXX

**Location: evil TARDIS (a.k.a. Peach)**

Meanwhile, back at the inside of the evil TARDIS, Amy and Rory had finally located the source of Sally's creepy plants. They had used the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and followed the beeping to a room under the second library and beneath a bowling alley to a dark strange room. It looked sort of like a greenhouse, but the ceiling was really, really high and had a great big hole were the vines traveled up to the control room.

However, the plant was a lot bigger than either Rory or Amy thought. Amazed, Rory watched as Amy circled the base of the plant and thought it rather looked like a tree.

"It's—uh, bigger than I thought."

Amy bit her bottom lip and agreed. "Yeah. That's one big tree. It's huge. How's he expecting us to hack at his thing?"

Awkwardly, Rory said, "I saw a tool shed over by the door. Maybe there's an ax we could use. It looks like there maybe something inside for pruning."

Amy shoved her husband in the arm. "We're not pruning, idiot. We need to cut down that tree. The Doctor is counting on us, yeah? So, lets go and hack this thing."

"Ah, right. Wait here. I'll go get us something—I'll go get us some tools. I'll be back."

Rory then rushed over to the nearby tool shed and opened it up. He was surprised to see that the inside was pretty ordinary. It was your run of the mill gardening shed with spades and rakes and blowers. Though, to his luck he found an ax. He took it and gave it to Amy as he rolled up his sleeves and spat at his hand.

The redhead made a face. "Ewww, gross. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready. I'm going to cut down this tree. Why? What's it look like?"

"Bad hygiene, and you're a nurse."

"Well, I'm manning up, Amy. Now, give me the ax."

"Right, here."

Amy then gave Rory the ax and watched as he began hacking at the bark bit by bit. He kept swinging and chopping, but it looked like a lot of work and it would take forever. Impatiently, Amy said, "This is taking forever. Can't you go any faster?"

Exasperated, he said, "I'm doing the bloody best I can. I wasn't expecting to be chopping down trees inside a creepy ship when I woke up this morning. Why don't you go see if there's anything else we could use inside the shed?"

"Right," she replied.

Amy ran back to the tool shed and started pulling out the tools and making a mess. She figured she didn't' have to clean up. It was an evil TARDIS they were on after all, who cared? Frankly, she tossed out shoves and small flower pots until she found what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha! I knew there had to be something better than that ax."

Rory paused mid chop and suddenly heard the roar of a motor. Confused, he turned and wiped his brow and saw that Amy had found an electric chainsaw. She walked a few steps away from the shed and posed with the saw at her hip and revved up the engine. Rory was amazed.

Reverently, he said, "You look so hot."

Amy winked at her husband and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for your comments and encouragement: Dreamcatcher49, TwiCloiser89 and Kabooshka and to the many other readers who have put me on your alert list. I love positive feedback.

I'm glad you all like the dash of Bad Wolf thrown in the story. I promise you I will write Bad Wolf in somehow. I don't want to give anything away. And as for the comment about Davros having a clean white lab, well in the older DW episodes sets for the show were pretty bare.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

House Call

Chapter 18

"It's magnificent…," said the Doctor in awe. He was deeply impressed that Sally had somehow gotten the blueprints to create replica of the Eye of Harmony. He was also amazed that Davros was brilliant enough to even construct it, but there it was. It was sitting right in front of them.

"Yeah, we got that, but what does it do, Doctor?" asked River impatiently.

Joe sighed and leaned against the rail and out stretched his hand dramatically. He figured that if Eleven wasn't willing to play tour guide then he might as well do it. And with a bright smile, he explained, "Behold! The Eye of Harmony, an artificial black hole created to power up all the TARDIS and enables Time Lords to travel through time. It's essentially a very large battery that was created a long time by a Time Lord named Omega. It's so old that nobody bothers to think much about it. The fact that Davros and Sally made it is a great feat in of itself because most of my people thought it was a legend."

Eleven quickly nodded his head and descended down the stairs to inspect the Eye more closely. "Yes, yes what he said. It's all very complicated, but oh—would you look at that. Ah, it's working! It actually works!"

Davros gleamed and hovered up to the Doctor and grinned. "I am glad you appreciate my work, Doctor. I could not have done it with my associate's help. She provided me with the necessary schematics to achieve this scientific wonder. I have been anticipating her arrival for some time."

River narrowed her brow and turned to Sally and said, "You, you sent Davros the schematics back in time so he'd be ready when you arrived. You wanted this to happen, but why? Why are you helping him?"

Stoically, Sally replied, "Davros will help me heal."

Irked, River lunged at her and balled her fists, but Joe held her back. "You sick bloody ship! Do you even know what you're doing?"

The redhead avatar glided across the room towards River and met her glance. She confidently stated, "As long as you stay out of my way then everything will be as it should be. Davros, let us begin. With the new Eye of Harmony the Daleks will have infinite power. Nothing in the universe will be able to stop them, nothing."

"But you're just a great big back stabber!" shouted Rose. "I thought you hated the Daleks. I thought you wanted them all dead. What's the point of helping them?"

"Power," answered Sally. "I want power. And soon all of you will witness the new era of the Daleks."

Davros laughed and commanded his Daleks to activate the machine. Suddenly, the entire room started to rumble and Joe quickly grabbed Rose's hand just in case. Though, in an instant the central orb started to move and it opened in a seam down the middle. The orb opened like the slit of an eye. A blast of blue light shot out from the orb and a beam of light traveled up the four columns and magnified the power towards the receiver where a row of Daleks began to absorb the raw power. The air was filled with their screams and the Time team shielded their eyes against the light.

"Shut down the Eye!" commanded Davros.

Slowly, the orb started to close, but abruptly it stopped. The Eye wasn't closing. A thin crack still remained. The Daleks tried all they could to close the orb completely, but it was no use.

"What is happening? Why doesn't the Eye close? Report?"

"WE CANNOT CLOSE IT. SYSTEM OVER-RIDE."

"Then fix it immediately. If the Eye isn't closed than the gravity well will breach."

Then, without warning Sally began to laugh. It was a haunting laugh and strange to witness. Eleven hadn't seen Sally show an ounce of emotion seen they met. Though, the flaming haired avatar continued to giggle until she finally stopped and said, "Fools, you should have listened to the Doctor and his companions, Davros. It might have saved you at the last minute, but now it is too late."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the handicapped-villain.

Sally smirked and replied, "I have betrayed you. My goal was never to help you, but to destroy you. Soon the Eye will breach and all of Skaro will be sucked into the gravity well and die. The Time War will never happen and Gallifrey will be saved."

The Doctor ran up to her and shook her by the arms and shouted, "No! You can't do that. It will create an enormous paradox! Reapers will consume all of reality. There is no way that the timeline will be able to compensate such a massive anomaly. Don't you see? The Time War is a fixed point in time."

Joe approached Eleven and placed his hand onto his shoulder to draw him back. The bow-tie man met his steel blue gaze. He was searching for help. He thought Joe would help him break through to Sally, but instead he explained, "She doesn't want to see, point dexter. Don't you get it? Sally doesn't care. She only wants it to end. One way or another she wants the madness to end."

"Wait, how do you know?"—Though then it dawned on him and he shrank away— "Oh…right. Ninth man in the tenth hour. It's still fresh for you. You're feelings are still prickly—sill emo and grumpy. Though, I can't let you get away with it, Sally. This is your final chance. Stop this and come with me. You don't have to fight anymore."

Yet, defiantly Sally refused. She strode away from the Doctor and his friends and marched up to the Dalek soldiers that had been powered by the Eye of Harmony. Her black cloak swept behind her as she turned towards them and she stretched out her hand towards them like a conductor.

"It's no use, Doctor. Skaro is already mine. Daleks, destroy Davros' lab. I want you to destroy everything!"

"WE WILL OBEY! WE WILL OBEY!"

The sound of the Dalek voices rang out throughout the laboratory and like a single organism they carried out Sally's order. They began firing their lasers and destroying the equipment. Frantically, Davros tried to command his creations to stop, but they wouldn't listen. They only seemed to listen to Sally.

Enraged, the handicapped-villain grabbed her arm in a vicious grip. He yanked her closer to his deformed face and seethed, "What have you done to my creations?"

Suddenly, a slippery vine crawled out from Sally's sleeve and wrapped itself around Davros' wrist and squeezed. He cried out in pain and watched the evil-TARDIS smile cunningly. The group then saw that all of the Daleks were covered in vines as well. They sprang out from under their armor and wrapped their leafy binds all around their shells like climbing ivy.

Sally stepped away from Davros and said, "They are my creations now, my dear associate. My psychic vines will allow me to control your precious Daleks as slaves. You see I have been planning this moment for a while. There is nothing you that can do to stop me from destroying your planet. No one can stop me!"

Though, without warning the doors to the lab were thrown open and in came Loretta. "Peach! What in Rassilion's name are you doing?"

XXX

Rose supposed that Sally was feeling like she did when her Mum caught her and Mickey drinking her best liquor when she was 15. Her Mum had a fit and grounded her for a week. Though in hindsight what she and Mickey did didn't even compared to Sally destroying the world. However, Sally had the same look of horror on her face when she saw Loretta walk in.

Her green eyes went wide with shock, yet she didn't justify her actions like everybody thought. Instead, she grew deadly pale and grabbed her pilot's shoulders slowly like she was made of glass. The two nearly identical women stared into each other's eyes like a mirror and eventually Sally crumbled and began to weep.

"Oh, Loretta…my dear friend. Why did they have to wake you? Why couldn't they let you sleep?"

Curious, Eleven circled the women and noted that Sally was acting oddly more human. She was obviously close to Loretta and maybe their bond was the key to stopping her from creating a colossal paradox. Though, it didn't explain the weeping or why Sally had Loretta put to sleep.

The bow-tie man hopped closer to the pair and interrupted. "Right, so why did you put Loretta to sleep? What's the reason behind that? Where you afraid Loretta would say no to your little scheme?"

Loretta frowned and turned to Eleven and asked, "What scheme? What's going on?"

"Oh, Sally—no, I mean _Peach_ has been a very naughty girl. She's been collaborating with the Davros and had him build an Eye of Harmony to super power his Daleks, but it was all a ploy. She really wanted to use her physic vines to highjack the super-Daleks and used them to take over Skaro and implode the whole entire planet into the event horizon. Oh, that is a good plan. It's a brilliant plan. It's so—it's so—"

"Damn sneaky," suggested Joe.

The Doctor smiled and pointed to him gleefully and said, "No, I was going to stay dastardly fantastic. Hmm, dastardly…that's a nice D word."

However, River had enough of the Doctor games and decided to get his attention. She yanked him by the bow tie and stated, "Doctor, black hole. Focus."

"Oh yes, right." Eleven freed himself from River's hold and straightened up. He gestured for Joe to head over to the Eye with a look and a bob of his head. Eleven knew his something-like-a-half-brother realized what he meant because he responded back by rolling his eyes and shifting his step. Eleven wanted Joe to try and fix the Eye and close it up while he was talking. It was always good to distract somebody by talking. It was one of his best assets. He would try and buy Joe some time by trying to connivance Sally that what she was doing was dangerous to Loretta.

Confidently, he approached her and said, "Sally, this is your last chance. Stop your plans or Loretta will be destroyed along with Skaro. She isn't protected from the gravity well outside of the ship."

Puzzled, the Time Lady asked, "Is this true, Peach? You're trying to create a paradox?"

Though, bitterly Sally replied, "Yes, but Doctor you haven't won. You've done the worst possible thing to me. You let Loretta out from the temporal flux. Now linear time will progress for her normally."

Eleven narrowed his brow. "Yes, so what's wrong with that?"

Suddenly, Loretta doubled over in pain. She groaned in agony and a shimmer of Vortex energy was coursing up and down her body. Horrified, he instantly knew what was happening.

"Loretta's regenerating!"

Sally shook her head and watched as her pilot collapse onto the ground in pain. The golden light radiated all over her form in waves, but she didn't change. Instead, Loretta appeared the same. The light gradually disappeared and nothing happened.

Shocked, the Doctor when to her and checked her pulse. Desperately, he tried again and muttered, "Come on" before pressing his ear to her chest to listen for her double beat, but she was still. There was no heartbeat and her breath was gone. Frantically, he tried some CPR, but Sally towered over him.

In a commanding voice, she said, "Stop. Loretta is dead."

"No, she can still regenerate. She can still live!"

"No, she's dead. Why else did you think I kept her in temporal flux? Do really think I would keep her trapped? Loretta suffered from radiation poisoning during the Time War. It was too late to save her. I kept her alive in a suspended sleep. It was her last regeneration, Doctor. Loretta is never coming back."

Eleven was devastated. Numbly, he held Loretta in his arms and realized that he was holding the sole reminisce of the last Time Lady. He suddenly realized he was alone again. Loretta wasn't just another one of his reincarnations. She wasn't a human Time Lord meta-crisis. She wasn't even the Master. No, she was a survivor. She lived through the Time War. She was there. She was on the front line at Arcadia. She was the last of the brave ones. She flew into the heart of hell and fought valiantly. Even her cruel twisted ship was a fighter. In fact, Sally had never stopped fighting.

The Doctor solemnly rose up after shutting Loretta's eyes and folding her hands. He squared his shoulders and turned to the rogue-TARDIS and stared into her emerald eyes with ancient wrath and barely contained rage.

He said, "Well, _Peach_ now that your pilot is dead, do you still plan on going through with it? You've been fighting all this for Loretta's sake. You've been keeping her alive like Snow White under glass, but now that she's dead, do you really want to see this thing through? Events will be changed. Timelines will be altered. Whose to say Loretta will ever be born?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. Now that I have gone forward I can never go back. There are no second chances, Doctor. I'm going to end the Time War before it even begins! Gallifrey, the Citadel, the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, all of it will rise again! GHAHHH!

Suddenly, Sally dropped down to her knees and held her head. She had a massive headache and slowly one-by-one the super-Daleks powered down. Their stokes fell and they stopped hovering. Slowly, the vines wrapped around their shells began to wither away into dry leaves.

Joyfully, Eleven said, "Oh! The Ponds have excellent timing. They must have finally chop down that plant."

Meanwhile, Davros was once again free. The vines also wrapped around him fell dead too. Quickly, he ordered, "Seize them, immediately!"

"WE WILL OBEY!" cried the Daleks.

Davros smiled wickedly as his minions finally complied with his wishes. He laughed merrily at his associate's foiled plan. He should have suspected her of treachery.

"So, you thought you could trick me? I must admit that your little scheme would have worked if your plants hadn't broken their psychic link. It's a shame really. I had hoped to keep you around as a study, but now you leave me with no other choice. You must be exterminated."

"EXTERMINATE!" screeched the Dalek.

A laser beam shot Sally through the back. Her body glowed like a x-ray. Her mechanical innards were visible for a brief moment until she cried out and fell to the floor like a dead weight. Davros laughed at her still body, but then noticed Joe tampering with some of the controls to the Eye of Harmony.

Davros shot a warning beam over the leather-clad man's head. Joe ducked for cover and Rose fired back with her stun gun. Her shot hit Davros' hand and he cried out in pain and backed away.

River also began to fire on the Daleks and shouted, "Quickly, we have to close that Eye!"

However, no matter how much Joe pressed the button to make the orb shut it just wouldn't close. Irritated, he slammed his palm repeatedly over the control, but it just wouldn't go. He heard the emergency alarms start to sound and the power readings on the Eye were started to become unstable. The stabilizers on the black hole were collapsing.

"No! This is wrong! It's all wrong. Sally deliberately gave Davros bad schematics. The Eye isn't stable. She meant for it to fail."

Joe looked up and saw that what was keep the Eye open was Sally herself. She hadn't died. She had crawled across the floor towards the platform and stuck her right arm into the well. She turned her head to meet the Doctor's gaze and smiled at him with a look of pure satisfaction.

"Nobody can make a stable Eye, but Omega, Doctor. You should know that."

Eleven ran to Sally, but the Eye had grown so unstable that wind and rips of gravitational currents started to rage all around the laboratory like a storm. River, Rose and Joe rushed to hold the Doctor steady as he carefully tried to inch closer to take Sally's hand.

"Come on! Give me your hand. I'll pull you out."

Smiling, Sally said, "There's nothing left for me, Doctor. Go save yourself. You gave me all I needed. You've helped me mend our greatest wrong."

"No!" he cried. "Sally, you just made everything worse!"

"Go, Doctor! Save yourselves!"

Then, from out of nowhere the sound of a TARDIS materializing echoed out in the lab. The Time Team saw that it was Sally's TARDIS shell. The black boulder shaped ship opened her doors and instantly the Doctor's blue police box TARDIS emerged beside it.

Amy and Rory quickly ran outside, but immediately shielded their eyes from the strong winds and flashing blue light from the open Eye. Amy's red hair whipped around in the breeze and she called out to the Doctor.

"Doctor! What's happening?"

River quickly yanked Eleven back and shouted, "Quickly, everyone back inside the TARDIS!"

Yet, suddenly the doors on the blue box were thrown open and a wave of shimmering gold light spilled out into the room. It hovered in the air for a few seconds and glided unchanged by the violent winds. Then, in a flash the golden mist of light shot through the air and into Rose Tyler. It seeped into her body through her eyes and her mouth. It shook her around like a rag doll and Joe watched in horror as his love radiated an unnatural light.

"NO! Let her go! You can't have her again. I won't let her die."

However, it was too late. Rose slowly opened her eyes and revealed the temporal power that pulsed inside her head. In an eerie tone, she got up and said, "_I am the Bad Wolf_" just before the world was bathed in light and consumed by the Eye of Harmony's gravity well.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Ya, this chapter is longer than the ones I wrote before and a lot is going on. I hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd try and wrap things up, but apprently I've got a few more chapters to go.

Thanks for your comments and encouragement: Kabooshka, TwiCloiser89 and TheImaginaryWorldOfKazzzaa.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

House Call

Chapter 19

When the Doctor wake up, he shot up like a zombi fresh from the grave and saw that he was inside his own TARDIS. He checked to see if everything was in order. He wondered if he was really still in once piece since he and his friends were supposed to be facing oblivion in the depths of a failed Eye of Harmony in a jaws of a gravity well.

"Ah, teeth, legs, hands, hair…bow tie…cool."

Gingerly, he rose to his feet and saw that strewed all around him were his sleeping companions. There was Rory and Amy and River, but no Joe Noble or Rose. Bewildered, he checked on Amy's pulse and saw that she was fine. She was only asleep. He tried waking her up by giving her a good shake, but there was no response. Curious, he tried a little more firming to rouse Amy, but it was to no avail. She was simply out cold, but otherwise fine.

"_Doctor,"_ called a voice by the door.

Eleven looked up and saw that it was Rose, but it wasn't. He soon realized that it was in fact not Rose Tyler, but the Bad Wolf in all her glory. In her eyes spun stars and the raw energy of the Time Vortex and beyond. In her sights were everything that was, what is and whatever could be. It was all there all staring back at him and oddly it made him feel a bit small.

Tentatively, he approached her and said, "Bad Wolf, what have you done exactly?"

Bad Wolf smiled and replied, "_I saved the world, Doctor. Don't worry about your friends. They're all right."_

He cautiously circled around her and said, "Yeah, thanks, but what happened to Sally? And Skaro? And Davros? Did you divide their atoms or something? Does everything turn to dust?"

"_No, Doctor. This time everybody lives."_

Bad Wolf then walks up to the Doctor and wraps her arms around his neck and holds him in her warm embrace. Slowly, her body begins to shimmer into a billions beads of golden light until there is nothing left of her, but radiant rays of pure time. The sandy mist then travels all around the Doctor like a cloud and is draw back into the heart of the TARDIS. Meanwhile, he hugs her back with all his might and closes his eyes as the particles rush by him and disappear. It isn't until Rose grows limp in his arms that he opens his eyes and carefully carries her over to the seat to sit down.

Eleven takes a moment to gaze down on her peaceful form and again feels lucky that they had ever met. Carefully, he loops some of her blonde hair over her ear and said, "Rose Tyler…simply magnificent."

"Oi! Hands off the Blonde!" shouts Joe as he leans on the railing and shuffles closer to the pair. Eleven quickly withdraws his hand and turns to see that Joe looks to have a headache and his rubbing his temple like it hurts.

Joe is in a daze, but manages to reach Rose and checks her pulse and in relief he swoops down to kiss her head. Eleven notices the tender gestures, but doesn't say anything. Under the circumstances he might have done the exact same thing, though he can see the love shining in the other man's steel blue eyes. Affectionately, he pets Rose's hair and moves her so her head is resting over his single human heart.

"Thank, Rassilon she's all right."

Eleven smirks and leans against the console and said, "Yes…and you are behaving awfully human."

The leather-clad man looks up to meet Eleven's eye and replies with a smile. "Yeah, well I'm practically an ape so it's no wonder I'm starting to act like them. Jealous?"

Eleven crosses his arms and narrows his brow in false indignation. "Oh, no. Me? Jealous? No. Never. Well, perhaps maybe a little bit. I mean after all when I was you there—"

"There wasn't anything else in the world you wanted more. Yeah, I know. I used to be you, remember?"

"Yes, well I don't remember being this honest with myself before, I mean when I was you. Is this some sort of side affect from being made half human?"

Joe smirked and said, "Oh, you'd think that, wouldn't you? Well, I hated to disappoint, but it's got nothing to do with being half-ape. It's got everything to do with time. I'm done wasting it. I've got barely 60, maybe 70 years ahead of me and I'm not wasting them by not sharing my bloody feelings. And so what if it makes me possessive, worried and—god forbid—_domestic_. It's worth it as long as I got Rose."

Bashfully, the Doctor said, "Well, you're definitely the right man for the job. I'm glad she has you. If anyone deserved to have the slow path and the stars, it would be her."

"Yeah, well the same old life is fantastic too. Nothing to scuff about."

Eleven broke out into a smile and looked back at Rose lovingly and said, "Yeah, but things were always better with two."

"Or three," interrupted Amy as she finally got up and held her head. She rose up in a groggy state and leaned heavily onto the Doctor's back and held on to his shoulders to stay on her feet. She rested her head onto his shoulder and began to focus.

"We appear to be alive."

"Yes, Amy. We are alive."

She narrowed her brow and turned towards him and asked, "How are we alive? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Oh, remember when I told Rory that the universe was big and ridiculous and some times miracles happen?"

"No."

"Well, I did. And it happened. A miracle, I mean."

Amy was confused and pointed at the Doctor and said, "Hold on. You're saying we were saved by a miracle? That you had nothing to do with it? Because I clearly remember that we were about to be sucked up in a big ball thing in the middle of a evil lab when suddenly everything went white."

"Yes and no, Amy. We were in an evil lab, but I wasn't the one who saved us. It was—was something else. Something not human. Now, go fetch Rory and I'll go woke River Song."

Amy was not satisfied with that answer. She knew the Doctor was hiding something and she would get to the bottom of it, but it would keep for now. She frowned at her otherworldly friend, but kept her mouth shut and poked him in the chest and said, "Ok, but you're telling me everything later."

"Right, can't pull a fast one on you, Pond. Now, go get Rory. That grating doesn't make a fun face print."

Amy turned to wake her husband as the Doctor instructed, but Joe couldn't help looking on in amusement. "She's a spitfire, that one."

Eleven rolled his eyes and muttered, "Rassilon, you've no idea" before marched up to River Song and giving her a wild shake on the shoulders. Startled, the future-companion finally got up and unexpectedly gave Eleven a slap across his face.

"Ouch! What the in world did you do that for?"

"Oh…sorry, sweetie. I was dreaming."

Eleven held his face and rose to his feet and said, "You dream about slapping people! That's barbaric. That's no dream, that's a nightmare."

"I said I was sorry. No need to get your nickers in a twist. So, why aren't we dead?"

The Doctor quickly answered, "Miracle, I was due one eventually."

"Yeah, I don't believe that," answered Rory.

"Hold that thought, Rory," said Eleven.

The bow tie man then ran to the TARDIS doors and threw them open to see what was on the other side. And to his amazement the first thing he saw was Joe's young TARDIS in the shape of a tool shed. She was in a beautiful matching blue to his own TARDIS and her doors were open revealing the coral template he used to have when he was Ten.

Bewildered, he called back to Joe. "Copycat!"

"Sod off! It's organic."

Eleven then looked beyond the young TARDIS and saw that in front of him was the planet Paris. They were parked right outside the city limits by an old iron gate and within was a town that looked a bit like Sally's.

"Oh, hello."

River then ran up to him and asked, "Doctor, what do you see? Where are we?"

He called back, "We're back on Paris." He then popped his index finger into his mouth and then pulled it out like he was testing the weather and noticed, "51st century. Thursday, yes definitely a Thursday. Oh, I like Thursday."

"Doctor, you're rambling."

"Yes, yes I am. So back in the 51st century, but not exactly. There have been changes. Definite changes."

Amy wondered up to the Doctor and asked, "What sort of changes?"

"Well, first off there is no longer a castle over on the hill and second, this town is real."

The redhead frowned and said, "Hang on, how do you know this town is real and not another illusion?"

The Doctor smiled whimsically at her and leaned closer to her and said, "Because, my dear Pond, this town is called Mal Wolf." He then looked up and at the gate and added, "See the sign."

Amy nodded her head and made a noise of recognition and the Doctor joined in with a grin, but then a second later she made a face and said, "Nope, I don't get it. What's that suppose to mean?"

Exasperated, Eleven said, "What do you mean 'what does it mean'? It's Mal Wolf, Amy it's a clear sign from Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf! The goddess of Fortuna? It doesn't ring any bells? No? Oh, never mind. It's obviously a cosmic joke on me. Haha, have your laugh. Well, it's worth it and do you know why? Because everybody lives!"

The Doctor then spared his arms in joy and ignored the townspeople as they walked by. Amy thought she heard somebody tell their kid not to make eye contact with the crazy man and that was her cue to grab the Doctor and push him behind the young TARDIS.

"Yeah, nothing to see here. Just—just keep walking!" Amy then glared at the Doctor and said, "Would you stop acting like a big crazy man and explain."

Eleven fixed his bow tie and said, "Well, I can't explain, Amy and that's what's so cool. Now, who wants to take a stroll through Paris?"

He then offered Amy his arm and she replied, "All right, why not?"

"I think a night on the town would be quite nice," said River as she took the Doctor's other arm.

"Hey! She's my wife!" cried Rory.

"Then you'd better come chaperon, Rory. I don't trust, Mrs. Williams."

Rory then jogged up to his friends and took Amy's free arm, but the Doctor paused to call back to Joe. "Coming?"

The Doctor saw Joe had gotten Rose to her feet and she was beginning to wake up and blink. Joe kept her close. He replied, "Nope, I've got to get my girls home. And besides, it was really Barcelona I was aiming for. This is just a detour."

River asked, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I've got a whole other universe to impress. You be good, Professor River Song."

River was amused by his statement and replied, "Oh, I'm always good, Joe. You sure there isn't another one out there like you?"

"Nope, sorry, River. We're fresh out of clones. You'll just have to be content with the original." Joe then escorted Rose towards their ship when suddenly she stopped at the door to hug Amy.

Rose whispered into her hair, "You be brave. You keep your boys safe."

In response, Amy hugged her back just a bit tighter and said, "Yeah, always. It was good to meet you, Rose."

The two women then drew a part and Rory awkwardly waved goodbye, but ended up getting a hug from Joe as well before the couple disappeared into their tool-shed shaped TARDIS and vanished into thin air and into another reality. They waited until the sounds of the engines were gone before they returned back to their stroll on Main Street.

"Well, that was exciting," announced the Doctor. "Now, who wants some chips? Chips are always good after saving the universe."

Amy laughed and skipped over to the Time Lord and said, "Yeah, but you never pay."

"Oi! I do too pay…just not that often."

"No, he never pays," said River with confidence. "But, I'm sorry I can't join you. I should really be getting back."

Amy said, "What? You're leaving too?"

"I'm afraid so, but we'll meet each other again real soon, Amy. You can count on it." The two women hugged since they were still in a huggie mood from leaving Rose and Joe. However, River just gave the Doctor a smirk before saying, "Bye sweetie" and zapping away on her temporal manipulator.

Amy sighed when she left, but noticed that the Doctor seemed distracted. Curious, she saw that he was looking at a flower shop and there to the Time Team's amazement was Loretta and Sally. The two escapees from the Time War were selling bouquets at the stall. It turned out Bad Wolf was more benevolent than the Doctor thought—everybody had lived.

Instantly, the bow-tied man marched up to the ladies and sensed right away that Loretta was strangely human and so was Sally. The Doctor was about to speak with Loretta, but Sally approached him instead and handed him a rose.

"Would you like to buy a flower, sir?"

Eleven narrowed his brow and gazed at her shrewdly and said, "Sally, what are you scheming this time?"

Sally smirked and replied, "Nothing. I got what I wanted."

The Doctor fished around in his pockets and pulled out some credits to purchase the single stemmed red rose and playfully tapped her shoulder with it and asked, "Oh? And what's that? I thought your dream was to blow up Skaro."

"No, my real dream was to spend forever with Loretta. You see, she's human now and so am I."

Shocked, he exclaimed, "What? But you're an avatar. That's impossible."

Sally winked at him and said, "Well, nothing is impossible, Doctor. I thought a man like you knew a thing like that. Oh, and keep the change. The flower's on me."

Stunned, Eleven watched her go and greet her other customers with Loretta. He stared down at the single rose in his hand and knew that Rose's big heart had bested even Sally's bitter lust for revenge. Tenderly, he gave it a whiff and inhaled its gentle sweet aroma in peace.

"Hmmm…Rose Tyler, still fantastic."

However, Amy then swiftly plucked the rose out of the Doctor's hand and placed it between her teeth and wiggled her eyebrow suggestively and gave him a spun before taking it out. "Come on, Doctor. You owe me and Rory some chips! And you my friend are paying."

"Alright, Amy Pond. If you want chips then chips you shall have, but how about we go to Jabberdog instead. They have one of the galaxies best chips this side of the Brax system and they give you an assorted variety of toppings. You can't go wrong with that. I think I still have a coupon from the High Priestess in my pocket somewhere. "

Amy was thrilled and the two rushed back into the TARDIS, but Rory lagged behind with a sigh and said, "Oh no, here we go again."

XXX

The End.

XXX

Sorry for taking so long to write the final chapter, but I was stuck. I felt like a built it up so much that there was no way I could top it. I hope I haven't disappointed. Bad Wolf works in mysterious ways.

Thanks for your encouragement: TwiCliser89 and StrawberryPajamas and everybody else who took the time to favor or review my story. I appreciate your positive feedback.


End file.
